Eternal Champions
by RogerD
Summary: Connor Macleod wins the Prize and finds it is not what he expects. His friend Vlad Tepes, Dracula, conducts a more personal war against his own kind. Both find the world on the brink of chaos. Title revised.
1. Chapter 1

Author note

I am using the original idea behind the film Highlander and ignoring the series. Sorry to all Duncan Macleod fans. For those of you who have seen the trailer for Highlander Endgame some immortals are able to acquire mystical powers.

If you want to imagine what Dracula looks like, I am using the one portrayed by Gary Oldman.

The vampires I am using are from the mini-series Ultraviolet.

"_Italics" _is deadspeak.

" " is speech, either telepathic or verbal.

_Italics _is thought

_G'Quan wrote, "There is a greater darkness than the one we fight. It is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities, it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope. The death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender." The future is all around us, waiting in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future, or where it will take us. We know only that it is always born… in __pain__: G'Kar_

_Chapter 1_

_Come not, when I am dead,  
To drop thy foolish tears upon my grave,  
To trample round my fallen head,  
And vex the unhappy dust thou wouldst not save.  
There let the wind sweep and the plover cry;  
But thou, go by. – Alfred Tennyson_

**USA 11****th**** October 1986**

Connor Macleod had taken the Kurgans head and won 'the Prize'. The Quickening lifted him in the air, energy buffeting him, going into him and through him. It was pleasure beyond reckoning while also containing pain beyond measure.

"I know it all" he shouted.

"The Quickening devours me. I know everythng! I am everything!"

Eventually the energy subsided and dropped him to the floor. It took some time for him to understand all the images and knowledge in his head, and the Quickening. _Such power, such power! _The Life essence, the power and abilities of many immortals flowed through him.

A couple of days later and Connor was having lunch in field with Brenda.

"You want to know if you can love me, and you can. I can live and grow old. Have children" Connor said and took a moment to reflect, he could age and pass on the immortal gene by having children- to further enrich the gene pool. Once he died however, his immortality would re-assert itself and his body would return to being young again. All he wanted now was to live their years in peace.

"What's it like" asked Brenda

"It's like a whirlwind inside my head, I can help politicians understand each other" remarked Connor, or Russell Nash as was his name now., in fact it seemed like yesterdaay that he took the person Alfred Nicholson.

_You have done well brother_ remarked Ramirez. Connor said nothing, and wondered if this was a memory or another 'power' that he would acquire. All Connor wanted to do was to spend time alone with Brenda.

It had been a long time since Connor had truly loved another, except Rachel of course; but she was family of a sorts especially after having recovered her during the Second World War. Connor and Brenda spent their day together, after both had drunk their fill of wine and were replete with food, their lovemaking had been tender and slow. Connor awoke with a start, sweating profusely.

"_Highlander!"_

Connor had heard the voice of the Kurgan and whirled around and stood in one smooth motion born of years of practice. Ready to face the attacker but there was no one, just a disembodied voice and darkness in his bedroom. Connor surveyed the room again, Brenda stirred but did not wake.

"_It should be I not you that won the 'Prize' and subject the world to darkness as Ramirez told you I would" _

This was, could not be real, 'The Kurgan' was dead.

"_Macleod! Sometimes a Highlander sword may not be enough!"_

"Ramirez! I can hear you Spanish peacock" Connor said out loud. Next to him Brenda again stirred in bed, and rolled over. Connor quietly put on a dressing gown which flapped in the breeze he created in his haste. The lounge was dark and quiet, _he wasn't going mad_.

"_I raped your woman and she never told you"_ taunted the voice of the Kurgan again.

"_But I killed you, took your Quickening"_ Connor thought.

"_Yes, but I live on with the dead. I will return to claim your head Highlander"_

Connor rubbed his temples, _a headache!_ It felt like a tornado inside his head, like a million voices all speaking at once. He took some deep breaths to center himself, and tried to concentrate on a particularly strong….voice.

"Why did you have that affair?"

"It wasn't my fault" as the noise of the all voices in his head grew again. _Somebody had been playing away…tut tut! _Thought Connor.

"We must invade"

"There is no choice the oil resources are low". Politicians!A group of the most devious and conniving people to ever walk the Earth, and taking another deep breath the din died down a little as he could slowly start to make sense of the 'voices' inside his head. He got up to pour himself a drink of Brandy, briefly stopping to blow dust off the bottle "1782, a very good year" he mumbled aloud to no one in particular.

"We cannot pay those exorbitant prices any more"

"But to invade for no reason". Connor was about to try and intervene, hopefully to help them understand each other but would first try someone easier to contact…..

"We'll make one" another politician replied. Connor could feel the thoughts of these politicians, and the thoughts of those slumbering, _so many thoughts, almost like a whirlwind inside his head_.

"_You killed me!"_ Connor heard the voice of a Nazi soldier he had killed many years ago when he had first saved Rachel.

"_You killed many of us"_

"_You were never the Master Race"_ Connor riposted and tried to concentrate on Ramirez.

"Ram…..…" Connor started to think.

"_Murderer!"_

"_You killed me!"_

"_You should have died when I shot you!"_

"_Highlander"_

"_Macelod! It is I Kastigir. It is good to speak to you again"_

"Kastigir. But you're dead" Connor said aloud

"_You don't need to say it aloud. It's skinda like telepathy, only of the dead"_

"_How? Is this part of the 'Prize?'"_

"_Does it matter? We lived lives most mortals could only dream about"_

Then the connection was lost. Connor sat there thinking about the 'Prize', _he'd won, actually won after nearly four hundred years! _

Connor fell asleep on his sofa in the lounge to troubled dreams.

He awoke hours later to Brenda standing above him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine". In fact thinking on the past Connor had never been good at letting others in since Heather all those years ago, his kinsman Duncan had been far better at getting involved and letting go when necessary. _He's dead! _Connor was about to shed tears for his lost kinsman and could only feel Brenda's love for him. _Mourn late. _She led him back to bed.

Connor awoke some time later with Brenda curled around him; although she was not asleep.

"We should go for a walk somewhere, maybe see a show later?"

"Aye lassie we will" Connor replied pulling Brenda closer. Sometime later they dressed and showered and Connor did not hear any thoughts; from either the living or the dead till the following day.

**USA 12****th**** October 1986**

Early that morning just after the morning rush, Connor was taking a walk to get some groceries for their lunch, hopefully planning on cooking something for them both. New York had changed over the centuries, and he marveled at what the world would be like in another century, or two. He walked and could clearly smell the fumes from the cars, the people; _maybe somewhere more rural would be in order _he thought. Move away from the hustle and bustle, if Brenda was agreeable.

Connor walked into a grocery shop, _maybe a salad?_ No Connor decided that he would cook a Greek recipe, one now lost to the 'modern world'. _Ramirez used to love it._ Maybe that is why immortals are here Connor mused, _to record history, guide humanity_. Slowly he gathered the ingredients required, watching as two 'youths' came in only moments later with robbery on their minds.

He did not need to read their minds to know this, their demeanor was enough having seen it a hundred times before in ages past. _Hence the phrase 'cloak and dagger'. _They walked aggressively, their faces partially hidden by scarves.

"Gimme the money outta da register" one shouted while pulling a pistol from his coat pointing a 9mm berretta at the clerk. The other reached into his long overcoat to withdraw a shotgun. Connor looked at both, _why?_

"You. Move over there, lie face down and we won't kill you" motioned the robber with the beretta, while the one with the shotgun looked at Connor and pointed him in the direction of the counter. Both smelt of liquor Connor thought, were wearing jeans with heavy metal t-shirts. Not exactly a good way to remain inconspicuous.

Connor looked the robber carrying the shotgun in the eye. All of a sudden his eyes acquired a sort of dreamy look, eyelids becoming heavy. All Connor did was will him to sleep, a trick Connor had used recently at the police station where Brenda worked. One of the thugs was almost asleep and fell against a pyramid of cans knocking them all over the floor; this act immediately awoke both him and friend.

"What the fucks wrong with yo man!"

"Let's get out of here" the other remarked and made a dash for the door.

_Highlander! Ramirez did not reach you nearly enough" _was the deadpsek voice of the Kurgan.

"_Where is my wife, my children"_ another voice cried in despair.

"_Where is my husband?" _Despaired another voice.

"_Where am I?I can't see anything" _said thevoice another.

"_Am I dead?_" And another

"_Tell my family that I am okay and I love them _yet" another voice added to itself to the growing throng.

"_I know who killed me"_

"_The same person killed me the bastard!"_

"_It was my husband who killed me after cheating with his whore of a mistress"_

Connor felt like he was being buffeted by winds on all sides, and was by now clutching his head with both hands.

"_Help me!"_

_I died without telling my son…_Connor heard sinking to one knee, the room spinning faster and faster. He felt like he was on a roulette wheel.

"_Highlander! You will never be free of me! I will return from the grave for vengeance"_

"_My bonnie Heather. What is happening to me?"_ Connor asked despairingly.

"_I am here my love" _a familiar voice answered.

"_Heather?"_

"_Why did you never tell me your secret Connor?"_

"_I thought you would leave me!"_

"_Never! Are you alone now?" _Asked the disembodied spirit of Heather.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Highlander! Highlander! Highlander! Better to burn out than fade away!"_

Connor sunk to both knees and saw only darkness.

He awoke to the sight of a familiar face leaning over him, the stranger was tall and had brown shoulder length hair and was at this point 'sporting' a moustache with purple coloured shades and wearing a very fashionable Armani suit with Gucci shoes. Connor realised that he was currently laying on the floor in a fetal position; rocking backwards and forwards very gently. He released both hands quickly and quickly deduced this familiar face was not an immortal. All immortals learn about their incredible intuition to discern things they should not know.

"Connor".

"Vlad" Connor reached up taking Dracula's hand, welcoming the assist in standing. He had not seen him since the early 1890's. The popular myths about Vlad were mostly wrong, he could move about in daylight, and had explained to Connor that it was a bit like someone suffering from severe hayfever. No longer was Vlad affected by crosses and holy water, it being purely a psychological affect on behalf of the vampire, although being beheaded and staked was still fatal.

"Thank you Vlad, it's been a long time"

"Are you okay?" inquired Connor's friend.

"Perhaps we could discuss it somewhere else" Suggested Connor, to which only Vlad nodded. They both walked out of the convenience store to where Connor was staying.

**Himalayas 1819**

He had been born in 1431 as Vlad Tepes and supposed ruler to be of Wallachia, and it was only upon joining of the Holy Order of the Dragon that he had taken another name, one given him by the Turks……..Vlad Dracula. He had been insane in his early years as a human and vampirism, coupled with innumerable physiological & psychological changes had forced an alteration in his perspective………what he had done was wrong. He had been named Dracula, and scourge of all that is evil, a lot of it was 'bad press' being molded by myth & legend, common superstition; and fiction into something he wasn't. Although he knew there had been immortals that made him look like a saint; hard as it might be to believe. One thing was true though, he was ….Lord of the Undead.

All the people Vlad had killed had made him somewhat of a somber character, being regularly wracked by feelings of guilt, _remorse, _that had lasted many centuries. He had come across a stranger…..Connor, in early 1820 who had changed it all, and now he tried to atone for his crimes.

It was in the Winter of the year of our Lord 1819, during the middle of November that he found himself walking across a bridge which was suspended over a frozen river, the temperature dropping constantly…perishing, _if he were mortal that is_. He had walked across Europe and into the Himalayas that year, eventually finding a cave to take shelter in as the cold became too much even for him. There inside this cave Dracula had found a magic portal. Next to it was writing carved into the wall, which were written in a language he didn't recognize. His guess would be a script far older than any 'earth born' language; much much older than Egyptian at any rate.

This magic portal had led to another world that contained all kinds of wonders. ……he had briefly gone through but had not tarried long in an unfamiliar territory, although he had marvelled at the beauty of the landscape, rolling mountains and forest _before civilisation_. This foreign land had contained many races of myth and legend, Minotaurs, Elves and other monsters. He only wished to learn more. One day he would return and master these gates and travel to the depths of hell and beyond; if such existed. And like all dreams it was forgotten in the course of time.

Unfortunately. ………………………

**Germany 1820**

It was a lovely summer afternoon and the flowers smelt wonderful to his otherworldly senses. The rich, rich smell of roses coupled with mint was simply beautiful. The grass was enticing too, so fresh as he watched pollen float, almost like it was bouncing along in the slight breeze. He could feel a deer in the forest in quiet, enjoying the thrill of running with it's brothers and sisters in wild abandon, a squirrel ran up a tree with it's bounty of nuts to eat in safety. Such life, it's beauty staggered Vlad. _He existed to take life._

Vlad leaned over and looked at the redness of the rose at the waters edge, it reminded him that he had not eaten in days; of sweet hot blood pouring down his throat. The redness of his eyes visible in the reflection of the water. _No! No! He was not monster, not a monster! _He must find another source to drink from, _without killing_. There had been too much death in his life already…….

He continued to walk, admiring the line of ants carrying their burden back to the nest, of watching the bees and birds go about their daily business; with his vampiric senses all the scents of the forest were heightened, magnified! Vlad was enjoying his meander through the forest and even more to the scenery, at least until he heard a scream.

"Aaaaaah!" followed by a wet sucking noise that sounded like to him of a blade being removed from someone's body.

"No please, please don't hurt me" he heard, it certainly sounded like a voice belonging to a woman pleading for her life that caused Vlad to come to his senses, and out of his reverie. He rushed through the forest with death and blood in his eyes, _Vampire strength flowed through his veins as enabling him to jump _over branches and side step tree roots on the ground with remarkable swiftness, his feet never even faltered. He overtook the deer, and moved with a speed no mortal being possessed, becoming a blur to the mortal world.

Within half a minute or less Vlad was at the tree line, hidden behind some bushes, enabling him to view his quarry easily without being seen. There were three burly masked men on horseback, scarves covering their faces up to eye level. _Bandits! _Each possessed a musket which was carried on their left sides in belts next to their swords. His otherworldly senses told him they all needed a bath, and badly! One obviously had killed using their sword for it was held aloft, blood rolling freely down the blade and onto the hilt. He would not need to see the blood to know it was there, the rich smell of iron would be enough to set his taste buds watering. _Oh sweet blood_!

Vlad looked to his right and they were located just outside of a cemetery, and could feel the power within it; the ancient magics that were veiled to him a short while ago. The three men meanwhile had surrounded a horse drawn carriage, the driver was already dead, a stab wound near his heart. Vlad circled around their position to see if he could help the occupants. The hearts blood was the most tasty of all and even from hear he could hear that the driver had no heartbeat. He found the driver in a pool of his own blood already surrounded the body. _He's not a monster_. The bandits had pulled a woman from the carriage during this time and were obviously intent on either rape, money, or both. Their actions disgusted Vlad.

He was about to reach forward, and thought better of it; jerking his hand back from the corpse of the drive at the last minute. _No, he must not taste _and watched the men some more, and yet without his conscious knowledge changed position and placed his hand upon the dead mans chest. Hand now wet with _hearts blood_, sought to wipe it on something like a leaf, yet Vlad's stare was intent upon his hand. Slowly, slowly his hands came towards his face and Vlad licked the blood from his hand. He gasped with pleasure, feeling the blood give him strength.

"Over there! Someone is watching us" shouted one of the bandits drawing his weapons, aiming and pulling the trigger as a musket ball whizzed past Vlad's head and embedding itself in the tree trunk next to him.

"Loose control my creatures" Vlad willed to the horses, "throw your masters" and watched as the horses reared up throwing their riders. The next instant Vlad surged forward using vampiric speed, an inhuman blur to the mortals watching and grabbing the musket firer by the collar bone and hurled him with all preternatural strength at a nearby tree. The cracking of bones like dry twigs and an odd wet meaty thud as the assailant fell to the floor mortally wounded. _Blood pooling. _

One of the other assailants drew his pistol and shot Vlad in the back, puncturing a kidney…..his knees buckling while his preternatural metabolism sought to remove the offending item from his body. He reached forward with his hand to steady himself, and turned towards the 'shooter', his human façade falling away to reveal long fangs and blood red eyes. _He was not a monster. _Vlad roared like a lion and jumped twenty feet landing on the back of his preys, forcing him to the ground. As both hit the mossy floor, he could smell the moss so clearly, _such life_; Vlad grabbed the mortals neck and broke it as an afterthought.

"No please don't hurt me" said the woman backing away from him. She was dressed in fine silks, and Vlad looked at her unmarred face, sleek lines and defined cheekbones. The dress was customary, all the way to her feet, and she had a black jacket half over one shoulder which must have come off during her tousle earlier. Her dark hair, and green eyes were just dreamy to Vlad, reminding him of the sea with all its tumultuous waves.

He had got carried away again, and could hear the nearness of his other assailant, and barely managed to roll forward in time as a sword narrowly missed his neck. The other man smelt the worst of all, like he had soiled both himself and his clothes a few days ago and just as Vlad turned to face him to draw his sword cane a musket was leveled at him. As the trigger was pulled accompanied by the staccato affect, no bullet hit him though. He felt the breeze as the bullet whizzed past his shoulder and heard another dull 'meaty thud' as the bullet impacted something or someone behind. Vlad had not been the target at all; it had been the woman. The acrid smell of smoke and burning reached his nose from the musket- Vlad did not like flames, not at all.

He regarded at the man one last time, _what a mess. _His clothes were tattered, sword damaged, both in need of repair while his breath stunk of bad wine, nay vinegar. This was not a man who looked after his tools. Vlad resigned himself to his baser _vampire nature_ and flung himself on the man becoming a blur once again. He dodged two very clumsy sword swipes letting his claws and teeth extend to their fullest; jaws distending and becoming misshapen, and slashed both arms leaving his quarry defenseless. Blood dripped slowly at first and then gushed down his enemies arm, off his fingers onto the floor. He let the man have a moment, to understand that death was inevitable, to realise the futility of his actions. With a careful movement he approached his prey, pulling him close, eyes redening.

He could smell the fear of his enemy, partially of dying, mostly of his unearthly nature. Vlad bit into his enemies carotoid, drinking deeply. The fire, _the fire_ as it burned down the back of his throat, the feel as the victim's blood & heart slowed. But the _Lord of the Undead _was intent to suck this evil man dry. The body spasmed as Vlad mystically drew all the blood to him, then fluids ripping through arteries and muscle lining as the fountain renewed it's pace. _The blood is the life!_

He turned to look at the woman, and there was nothing that could've been done, the musket had penetrated her throat. He was sorry she had died _and would mourn her loss, _ and cradled her body in his arms. Dracula felt the presence of another, his otherworld senses could detect him. Whiling, he turned and observed the 'man' who appeared to be above medium height, at least for the age, had brown hair, clean shaven with a slightly hooded eyes. He was dressed as many others wore in this time in coats and shoes etc and carried a saber.

"You butchered these people". Vlad could hear the new arrivals horse 'winney' a short distance away.

"I did not" stated Vlad evenly, "they accosted this woman and her servant"

"A likely story" replied the stranger, with a hint of Highland brogue in his voice. Vlad's otherworldly senses went off the scale looking at this man; he had impossible levels of power! Vlad stood up and made to walk away.

Connor had arrived and it looked like this man, if that is what he was, had killed all the people here. He had blood down his chin & around his mouth. It would appear he had been drinking blood, but _what kind of maniac would do that?_ Connor's otherworldly senses screamed danger at him, and his enemy was certainly not like him.

"Heh heh heh heh. Not so fast".

"If we must battle so be it" said Dracula twisting the handle, enabling him to draw the sword from his cane. Connor noticed the ease and fluidity of movement with which his opponent drew his sword, while releasing his own sword from the scabbard. Connor would not use his Masamune blade unless he really had no choice.

Swords clashed and Connor moved away from another slash at his stomach, and while performing a simultaneous cut at his opponents upper arm. His opponent was very skilled. Swords continued to clash with the occasional spark, and while his antagonist would not appear to be faster, he certainly did seem stronger- something Connor would need to be careful about. _Very careful indeed_. As the battle progressed he noticed the eyes of the 'blood drinker' had changed. In fact they were now the colour of blood and while this served to distract him, Connor could also sense that they were progressing nearer to holy ground. Combat of any fashion was not permitted there for his kind; no matter whom the enemy was!

Vlad had never fought such an implacable enemy that was so skilled. Except maybe once when he had met a man called Ramirez who had come to execute him, for being a butcher once, such a long long time ago-when he was mortal. Ramirez had beat him soundly and easily and at the last minute spared his life. The nearer his opponent got to the cemetery the greater his 'unease' became, almost like it was painful? There was certainly a reluctance to fight on hallowed ground, and Vlad reasoned that maybe his opponent with the Scottish brogue was evil and continued to take him in that direction in the hope that perhaps it would weaken him; sufficient enough to kill him. _He did not know_.

For Connor this was becoming intolerable! The 'blood drinker' had obviously sensed that he did not want to fight in the cemetery yet continued to herd him there like a common sheep. What was more Connor was not happy using a Saber that lacked the proper weighting and the cutting edge of his katana. Plus he was getting infuriated which could spell defeat fighting this monster as Connor parried a cut at his leg and counter cut to his opponents head; who ducked and dove forward with a thrust followed by an abdominal slash. Moving backward Connor realised he was on 'holy ground', and managed to get a brief cut on the 'blood drinkers' arm drawing blood. Macleod backed away again and made to circle around onto 'normal ground'.

Vlad needed to end this quick as he could not prevail against this swordsman, he just too skilled. Knocking the saber aside with his sword, he drove forward hoping to unbalance his opponent over and make the kill. Unfortunately for the saber came right back at him, penetrating straight through hisVald's body, and out his back. While he knew this wouldn't kill him, _it still bloody hurt _and somewhre within the pain an sudden idea occurred to him. Pushing the blade so it went deeper within himself and stepping forward so that he could grab his attackers hand. _Oh the irony, the impaler is himself impaled_. As he grabbed Connor's hand, he quickly pushed him backwards causing him to overstep and trip, albeit briefly. Taking this opportunity Vlad and reached down and withdrew the errant weapon from his body, wincing at the pain, his blood flowing freely out his body and off the blade onto the floor.

Connor saw this beasts tactic too late as he pushed backward, and executing a _yoko kaiten_, or backwards roll, came to his feet.

"Now this ends" he said and drawing his katana from his coat.

"Surely a Masamune blade can only harm the wicked and evil." remarked Dracula.

"It should surely kill you then" retorted Connor. His enemy studied the blade intently, eyes still the colour of blood. _What was he looking for?_

"I am neither evil or wicked any longer . I knew the man that wielded that last, I presume you killed him?"

"Who might that be?" asked Connor, his Highland brogue returning.

"Ramirez was a man of honour when he came for me. He spared me my life. My debt to him will be to kill you"

"Ramirez was my mentor and friend"

"Impossible! If you did not kill him, who did?"

"Somebody called 'the Kurgan'"

"I have heard of him. He made my acts of evil seem like child's play in comparison" Vlad replied and noticed Connor was starting to walk off hallowed ground, his katana poised to fight if needed.

Vlad watched Ramirez's so-called friend, maybe he wasn't evil; but _what is his problem with holy ground? _Only evil cannot fight there. Surely he must be evil by that logic? Vlad just did not know, but he remembered Ramirez saying something about 'honouring the death of his Japanese wife'. Why he had even mentioned it to him was beyond Vlad. _Could Ramirez have forseen this moment?_

"If you were a friend of Ramirez, where was his wife from?"

"His wife was the Japanese Princess Shakiko" stated Connor. Vlad listened intently to Connor's heartbeat and detected no change associated with liars. He told the truth & he would not battle this _whatever he was_.

"Why do you not fight on holy ground?"

"It 's a long story" replied Connor. Vlad knew one of them would have to take a chance and put away their blades and hoped it would not be death this day. He sheathed his sword back into his cane, and dropping the saber to the ground, still covered in his blood and backed away.

"What's makes you think I won't kill you now?"

"A friend of Ramirez would not strike down an unarmed man". Vlad had made a few inquiries about his would be executor later and all reports said that he had been highly honourable. He saw Connor sheath his blade back into his coat, surely that would not fit such an item.

"Perhaps we should talk" suggested Connor.

**USA October 12****th**** 1986 (cont'd)**

It was this day that Vlad saw that his friend Connor was in emotional pain, and would do anything to help. immortality being it's own punishment of a sort that forces a kind of emotional inuit, or isolation as mortal friends or family die around you. Should other immortal attachments be made, then these should be held onto for the sake of individual sanity. _Eternity is a very long time to be alone!_

So helping his friend to his feet, they walked to house for some very old cognac, as was their ritual.

Connor could not believe it, he had spoken to his dead wife of centuries past. He walked back into his car and took a deep breath. He had acquired lots of skills or abilities that some consider slightly paranormal over his long life; but communicating with the dead. He needed help, and the only other immortal was dead, maybe Vlad?

"_Connor. Connor are you there?"_

"_Aye lassie I am"_ Connor replied.

"_I don't want you to grieve me any longer"_

"_I miss you. At least we have forever now"_ and then Connor lost the connection.

**USA 13****th**** October 1986**

He had drunkenly introduced Vlad to Brenda yesterday evening when she had returned from work. That was obviously after both of them had been drinking all afternoon.

Brenda showered and left for work leaving Connor in bed. When Connor had showered and made his way downstairs for breakfast Vlad was already up & reading the morning papers supposedly interested in the 'current affairs'. Neither had directly spoken about the incident in the grocery shop the day before, not yet anyway. The phone rang.

"Hi"

"Brenda; what time are you coming home?"

"There's been a mass murder last night in a warehouse. I've got to do autopsies on all ten bodies so I'll be late home"

"How were they killed?" Silence followed.

"Brenda are you there"

"They were all bound and had their throats slit and their brains removed"

"Are you okay" Connor asked, his Scottish brogue coming out.

"I'm fine, just gonna be awhile"

"I'll be here"

"Bye" Brenda said as she hung up.

"Brenda will be home late".

"I heard" His vampire hearing had picked up every word, normally he would not have eavesdropped on Connor like that, but Vlad was concerned. It was not unknown for immortals to suffer mental breakdowns.

"Are you coming?"

"We're going after the killer?"

"Have you got anything better to do this fine day"

"Lead on" said Vlad reaching for his sword cane.

They had been driving around the city for hours and not a hint of anything odd, and it was now leading into night. Both were suffering from mortal fatigue and could do with a break.

"Damn. I really thought we'd find something" muttered Connor under his breath.

"So did I. Let's take a break and try again in a couple of hours". Connor turned a couple of corners and was heading away from the warehouses.

It was around nine o'clock and Connor was driving past a warehouse that he felt something strange; another mind so completely foreign it could not be human. What was he thinking? Alien? Not of this world? His forages into it's mind were spotty at best. He slowed the car down and brought it to a stop. Connor had managed minor amounts of telepathy now and again, but his ability to seemingly enter any mind was a bit unnerving to his personality.

Judging from the area, it was not a very nice one. Looking around it was made up of old dilapidated warehouses, most of which were covered with rust. The one Connor was looking at seemed to quite solid and there were no doors at the front, although there were three stories.

"What is wrong?" asked Dracula.

"Something odd is in that building" remarked Connor pointing., "not human at any rate"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going to take a look. You coming or are you going to stare at the building all day?"

Vlad did trust his friends judgement. Together they would find out if it was something dangerous or benign, but then again he was not immortal like Connor, he was a vampire. Most vampires wanted to subjugate mankind, as it was now able to destroy itself and they could not live without their food source. He preferred immortals for company anyway, but that was primarily because most vampires considered him as, _Liche, undead sorcerer_, an anathema, to be killed on sight. He got out of the car with Connor and both walked to the old dilapidated warehouse. It was night-time now, and his powers were at their fullest and reaching out his vampiric senses could feel the humans in there. Amongst them though was another, it's presence was disguised, and Connor was correct- human it certainly wasn't!

"Let's find a gap or something." said Connor. Although this was said quietly it was clear that he wanted alacrity in their actions. Vlad presumed he could obviously sense the other people in there. Vlad could also hear chanting, unfortunately; which in his experience never boded well.

"Eli Eli Eloi Elohim Sabaoth" and so the chant continued.

Vlad found a small hole, at least small enough for both to squeeze through, and chanting was now obvious to both their ears. A dozen people were bound and gagged on wooden crates that formed a circle around one individual. This individual had some kind of dark ceremonial robe on, the hood up holding a large knife with runes on. Vlad couldn't understand what the runes were and he was sure Connor couldn't. The other cultists formed a semi-circle behind the 'sacrifices'.

Connor saw the runes on the wickedly curved blade the 'head' cultist held in inhuman fingers. He did not recognise the sigils at all and sniffed the air experimentally. He could almost smell fish, well octopus to be exact. Out of the centre of the cultist's cowled head dangled an octopoid tentacle. _This is not _good Connor thought and attempted to probe it's mind again and got fleeting thoughts about enjoying eating the brains and a name, _Illithid_.

Surely that couldn't be right, but he remembered what Brenda had said to him. He counted ten cultists and looking to right saw Vlad's eyes turn blood red and knew that his vampire ally was about to spur into action. Most immortals learn to mimic animals like Ramirez has taught him with the stag that day on the beach. Connor had practiced this technique with bears, tigers, leopards and house cats, & indeed wolves. It was no longer necessary for the animal to be near. He felt the need for speed and imitated the cheetah, and Vlad moved with his usual alacrity toward the cultist.

Vlad knew they would both go for the Cultist, with it not being human; and so they could free as many people as possible once the situation was more stable. Connor moved and so did he, at the exact same instant. Vlad's nails grew long and sharp like a tigers and slashed a bound person's hands on the way by. The 'octopid cultist' held Connor immobilised somehow without touching him. Dracula jumped straight over the head of the inhuman cultist just as it turned. His reactions were swift and he slashed it across the face; also cutting the cowl to ribbons.

Somehow Connor couldn't move, so he struck back another way. In all his years he hadn't only learnt how to use his physical muscles, as the Quickening offered the ability to master powers some would consider unnatural. He raised his right hand towards the monster, fingers splayed and willed it to _burn_. The cultist robes spontaneous combusted, and both Connor and Vlad could smell burning octopus. The other cultists joined in at this point to protect their master, surging forward drawing knives from beneath their robes.

Connor sidestepped away from a knife and caught the wrist as it went by with his left hand and did an _amorte kyaku_ or outer wrist break. This threw his attacker to the floor in the process while Connor kicked another assailant. Using a _koshitjutsu_ atemi, aiming for the large quad muscle, ripped the muscle clean off the bone to a sound like cloth tearing. Both the cultists screamed in pain. The second cultist fell to the floor immediately, leg unable to support the weight & went a bright green colour, generally associated with seasickness , and threw up all over the floor. Repeatedly before passing out.

Vlad could not help but admire his friends fighting style, Connor was incredibly well trained, born of many years experience fighting both mortals and his own 'brothers'. In a way Vlad felt sorry for the man, the only company on his eternal journey would be his own kind, most of whom he was forced to kill. It would be laughable if it wasn't so damn perverse! A knife whizzed past his arm and using claws to tear his opponents throat out, blood spurting out of carotoid artery. Bright crimson splashed high in the air. Vlad could not bothered to fight this day, still worried about Connor and his new abilities. He reached into his vampiric skills and drew the blood out of the nearest three cultists without touching them.

Connor saw three cultists stop all of sudden, eyes wide in panic as their necks bulged, ripped open and blood flew out of them towards Vlad's waiting mouth. He'd never seen his friend do that before!

Vlad fed happily, cheeks flushing taking on an almost human colour. After his first encounter with Connor, Vlad had found the taste of miscreants most pleasing. Never again had he taken the blood from any but the deservingly wicked and used his innate vampire mind skills to draw them out into the open for him to feed. Connor was fighting two others and winning quite decisively while Vlad used another vampire skill, and caused the hearts of two other cultists to explode. Their eyes rolled up into their head as their bodies collapsed lifeless to the floor.

Connor knew that vampires and immortals all acquired new skills or abilities as they got older. He had learnt to use his Quickening in all kinds of ways over the years, but always preferred to keep fighting skills sharp; like his sword.

The inhuman cultist was quite clearly humanoid, and had two arms and legs but with a light green skin, its hands had three digits and one thumb all of which had sharp claws, while the head was octopoid with four tentacles that had suckers on the underside. As a result of Connor's magics the body was badly burnt. Vlad wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of burnt squid and looking over at Connor; who didn't look very keen on the smell either. He watched as Connors eyes began to water and rapidly covered both mouth and nose with a hanky.

"It's dead" he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" remarked Vlad sardonically.

"I'm sure" remarked Connor who had finally managed to get inside the creatures mind, just before it died. The Illithid's last triumphant thoughts had been "It is Cthulhu I serve" just as brain death began to occur.

Connor looked at Vlad who appeared the happiest he had seen him in centuries; his cheeks were flushed and had enjoyed the battle removing some scourge other. But there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on……..

It was days later that Connor sat in his study, remembering all those that had fallen, both good and bad, _he had the Quickening of all the immortals. _

Kane had killed Nakano, and Zai Jie had taken the Quickening of Jin Ke. The wizard Jacob Kell had

had finally gone after his kinsman Duncan Macleod in vengence for Connor's crimes, and then killed both Zai Je & Kane, and; who had in his turn been murdered by the Victor Kruger. That seven foot tall killing machine from the Russian Steppes also known as the Kurgan had chalked up quite an impressive kill list. He had beheaded the mysterious Methos, killed the enchantress Cassandra in a garden, and the mage Ramirez hundreds of years ago. These were some of the most powerful of their kind, many of the youger ones had not stood a chance. _That was the game for you_.


	2. Global Chaos

_Chapter 2_

_If I take a lamp and shine it toward the wall, a bright spot will appear on the wall. The lamp is our search for truth, for understanding. Too often we assume that the light on the wall is God. But the light is not the goal of the search; it is the result of the search. The more intense the search, the brighter the light on the wall. The brighter the light on the wall, the greater the sense of revelation upon seeing it! Similarly, someone who does not search, who does not bring a lantern with him, sees nothing. What we perceive as God, is the byproduct of our search for God. It may simply be an appreciation of the light, pure and unblemished, not understanding that it comes from us. Sometimes we stand in front of the light and assume that we are the center of the universe. God looks astonishingly like we do! Or we turn to look at our shadow, and assume that all is darkness. If we allow ourselves to get in the way, we defeat the purpose; which is to use the light of our search to illuminate the wall in all its beauty ... and in all its flaws. And in so doing better understand the world around us_: _G'Kar_

**Canada, September 2003**

Slowly Connor walked past a Gallery of Human Rights, and felt a Quickening. _What was this? _He had the Prize, no more immortals like him existed. _Most interesting_! From across the street immortal senses picked up something odd, almost like an _energy spike, definitely Quickening_. Deciding to investigate and using abilities originally taught by Ramirez ran with the speed of gazelle into the building, up the stairs.

Finally managing to get into the main lobby, Connor saw a statue fall on a _nazi_, crushing and killing him, and a man with dark hair and brown leather jacket crouched over a fallen woman. _What the hell?_

"You're not only one that's bulletproof" she uttered loudly enough for Connor to hear.

"Are you okay?"

"The unit of opposites, not two separate lives, but one complete life" stated another man with authority. He reminded Connor of a monk he used to know years ago on the run from the nazi's; _surely this could not be the same man?_

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything? Are you okay miss?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked brown leather jacket aggressively. Connor thought about reading the minds of all present, _something that had angered Brenda, _and decided not want to invade their privacy.

"Kar wait. I recognise him", _could it be?_ The Monk was fairly sure this was the same man, felt the same, yet somehow different. Idely wondering if this mortal was even aware of their latent power.

"My name is Connor"

"Macelod" interrupted the Monk now completely sure. _He hadn't aged, how was this possible? _But his maaster had taught him to be open minded to the truth.

"It is you then?" Connor tones begged enquiry.

"That's not possible" the Monk exclaimed, his forehead furrowing in worry, _as though there was something missed_, "It's been a long time and you haven't aged". The Monk reached out, using preternatural senses, it seemed that beneath Connor's appearance hid great age, experience and wisdom; almost a world weariness impossible in one so young; unless _something was not right._

"I get that a lot". Connor had got used to making the phrase sound nonchanlant and not a defensive comment.

"Do you know him?" asked Kar again, shifting uncomfortably in his brown leather jacket while putting a hand in his pocket."India, 1956; I remember it like yesterday" answered Connor automatically.

"I can't imagine you being in India" remarked 'bad girl', instantly switching to Sanskit, "what parts?"

"A Trek down the Ganges" replied Connor fluently in Sanskrit.

"What the hell did he just say?" Asked Kar irritatedly.

"He said he went down the Ganges"

"That's a river" remarked the Monk informatively, looking at Kar.

"I knew that!"

"What were you doing here?"

"Travelling. Perhaps we should go somewhere else?" suggested Connor helpfully hearing police sirens approaching.

A half hour later they had arrived at Jade's house, most of damage had been repaired.

"How'd you get it all repaired this time of night?"

"Simple really"

"Oh yeh, I forgot you're a crime bosses daughter" Kar retorted sarcastically, "you've got contacts"

"Is he always like this?"

"Mostly" Jade replied rolling her eyes.

"Nice house" Connor remarked, eyes taking in every last detail, "have you got anything to drink?"

"Just over here". Jade walked towards the wall, and pushed lightly against it, revealing a hidden door. "It's down here".

"I never noticed that before" moaned Kar joining the others.

All of them followed through the small doorway, which lead to a dark passageway which despite the lack of light did not make vision impossible, just highly impaired. The passageway opened out after about ten feet into an impressive array of alcoholic beverages; rack after rack of wines available; red or white. Coupled into this display were brandies, whiskey, and other less well known drinks.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" Kar said smirking.

"That's more like it 1912 " said Connor picking up a bottle of Glennfidich, closing his eyes and relived the memories. "The Republic of China was first established, the Titanic sinks halfway through her maiden voyage, the great fire of Constantinople and 1120 buildings were destroyed" he said wiping more dust off the bottle, "The First Balkan War starts an ends in the same year; and the American President Theodore Roosevelt delivers a speech after being shot"

"You remember all that?"

"You some sort of history buff or something?" asked Kar

"I think he was actually there" Jade remarked off handdedly wondering _where that comment had come from?_ She was quite interested in Connor, not romantically, yet _there was something about him_, and hoped they would get to the bottom of it. Regardless though, he seemed to know the Monk and trusted him, which seemed to be reciprocated. Jade could clearly see that the Monk was still perplexed by Connor not ageing, _could it be magic?_ She had always thought magic existed, but had never come face to face with it till now; now that her and Kar were guardians of the Ultimate scroll and whatever secrets it held.

"I think this will do nicely" Connor said holding the whiskey almost reverently as they walked out of the cellar.

What she was going to say was "Can I get you some tea?", but Jade got as far as "Can I get you.." before hoardes of people surged over the walls of her house, easily visible through large patio windows.

"Jesus! They look half dead" Kar said, his face to the window.

"They are more than that" Connor said.

"What the hell are they?"

"Can you remember about Britain being quarantined about a year ago?"

"You're not seriously suggesting that they're….infected somehow" suggested the Monk. She noticed that Connor was taking a more aggressive posture, getting ready to fight. "Yes I am. You got a back door out of here?" She heard a fairly obvious scottish brogue, like part of his mask was let down, even if it was for a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Connor irritably as Jade opened a door, leading out of the room, towards the back of the house. They all followed, down a couple of corridors picking up their pace, once they heard the windows in the lounge break, from a fast walk to a run. _Someone outside_, and he quikcly barged past as Jade opened the door.

The site that greeted them was not a particularly beneficient one, about six people ran towards the recently opened door, eyes red and screaming in rage. Watching who approached first, Connor quickly stepped up and hit one in mouth, the impact took the man off his feet, flipping him in the air to land awkwardly to the crunch of cervical vertebrae. Not wasting another second, he kicked another in the kneecap which brought her head forward and finished with another strike straight to the side of neck; collapsing the cartoid sinus while simultaneously depressing the vagus nerve paralysing breathing. _Two dead_. Connor saw Kar execute an impossible flip, _almost like he was walking on air_ and knock another man twenty feet away.

"Don't let them bite you or any body fluids like blood or saliva into your eyes or mouth"

Jade rolled away just as a woman vomited blood at the spot she had stood only a second ago. _Connor really wasn't kidding about infection!_ She kicked the woman in the spine and heard the the _crack_ of vertebrae seperating. The Monk was moving a lot slower than she was used to, but he had suddenly aged almost fifty years back at the Gallery of Huamn Rights. _What a joke that had turned out to be. Must protect the Monk!_ Nothing had been on the news about any outbreaks in the US, although the one in Briatain had been widely publicised. No one had been allowed near the United Kingdom, the waters had been patrolled by submarines and warships and those leaving had been subject to rigid quarantine. Many pilots had conducted air patrols over the UK, looking for survivors after 28 days, although very few had ever been found. _Ffity six million dead! _It was unheard of, casualites this high had not been seen since the Second World War but that had lasted six years while this debacle had been over in under two months. _Must concentrate_.

Connor saw the Monk take a woman off balance, but her arm grabbed hold of him, attempting to bite. Instinctively he caught her chin and tried to guide it away. Unfortunately she bit into his flesh, the pain was quite minor having been subject to whole lot worse over the years, _emotionally and physically especially the car crash when Brenda died_. He pushed the woman away, aiming a strike just under her heart as it impacted with ribs breaking them, followed by a wet sucking sound. Her legs gave way, as her heart stopped pumping, penetrated by bone. All three could see as Connor's hand spontaneously healed right before their eyes, fascia, bone and tissue re-knitting without a scar.

"What the…" Kar began. As Connor exhaled, _the whirlwind inside his head _picked up widespread panic through the city, "We don't have time for this" and ran towards a car and testing the door experimentally, _open, thank goodness_. The keys were mercifully sitting on the seat, but then again if you're in a large house surrounded by walls, security might be less of an issue.

"Kar, help me" shouted the woman he had known as 'bad girl'; and had now become a fellow Protector of an ancient and mystical scroll, like him. He rushed over to help the Monk towards a car Connor was sitting in, and heard the engine start. _What is he _ he thought, healing like that; _wonder if that is why he does not age?_ Pushing aside any inquisitive thoughts, they helped the Monk towards the car. Jade sat next to him on the back seat, while Kar rode up front with Connor.

"What are you man?" he asked as Connor drove the car through now open gates swarming with people in the throes of the virus that had recently gripped Britain.

"I was born in highlands of Scotland on the shores of Loch Shiel in 1518, and I cannot die"

"You re joking" Kar began, taking a pause, "right?"

"Actually I wasn't"

"Way cool"

"Not really. Watching all those you love and care about wither and die" Connor admonished.

"Sorry" Kar replied, shame written on his features.

Connor could see he meant the apology, and let any recrimations go. _No time to argue. _"What about you?"

"Nothing really"

"You're lying" Connor said angrily, and stopping the car abruptly, watching as flocks of infected ran towards them. "I can't die, what about you?"

"Tell him Kar" the Monk gasped, obviously short of breath, the strain of the recent activity and great age taking their toll.

"We're protectors of a sacred scroll"

"What's so special about the scroll?" Connor enquired, watching absent mindedly as the infectees got closer.

Kar's face blushed slightly in shame, "I…er….don't actually know" was his sheepish reply.

"It allows the user mastery of the elements" answered the Monk from the back seat.

"Can we go now?" asked Kar testily.

Kar watched as Connor 'gunned' the engine to that last reply, the infectees rapidly receeding into the distance like the hair line of an old man.

"How long do you guard the scroll for, or does guardianship pass on after so many years?"

"Those who guard the scroll are in turn protected by it." Kar saw Connor looking into the rearview mirror, watching the Monk while they talked, "How so?"

"If you become sick you will recover, become hurt, heal"

"That would explain a few things"

"Such as?" Jade interjected. Kar was trying to figure things out at the minute. _Did he really believe Connor was what he claimed? What the hell was going on? _

"The energy I felt in the Human Rights gallery. You both possess it. It is what makes me what I am." Jade leant forward and grabbed hold of the two headrests, "Are you suggesting the two are related?"

Jade watched Kar grab hold of the dashboard as Connor executed several rapid swerves in quick succession, avoiding several infected women. They were now fleeing, without purpose or planning, with indeterminate location. From a strategy perspective that was quite dangerous, _we need information_, and without it they could drive somewhere that would place them all in jeopardy.

"Kar can you turn the radio on?" She watched as he rapdily changed channels on the radio, hoping for some news.

"Nothing" he exclaimed angrily. As Connor hit the Freeway, she let her mind wander to recent events. They drove in silence for much of the night. _This did not make sense! Things were fine one minute, the next mayhem._ Slowly her eyelids became heavy, she noticed the Monk had already fallen asleep and Kar was dozing; head leant against the window.

"You should sleep" Connor suggested.

"What about you? You cannot stay awake forever"

"I'll be fine lassie" he commented in a thick scottish brogue. Her last thought before she dropped off was, _so much for the Monks' vacation!_

Connor's mind also wandered and became aware that all this could have been prevented by using the _whirlwind inside his head. _Connor would have known about all this a lot sooner and people need not have died. That was why his relationship with Brenda had been strained, _deteriorated, _before her death in 1996. Every time they disagreed, or argued; he'd looked inside her head. _Searching for the truth_. She'd always then accused him of either "raping her mind" or "violating her". So in the end, he'd stopped using _whirlwind inside his head_; on her or anybody else. _Maybe he shouldn't have_. Connor looked out the window and saw that the the first vestiges of daylight were on the way. _Recrimations were now pointless_; and civilisation falling into chaos had been semi-inevitable considering the current state of affairs. _What a fool he had been_!

He watched as a petrol station approached in the distance, and using his gift stretched out _rusty _immortal senses, looking for any infectees. As they had travelled through the night it, they had been relatively easy to pick out their thoughts lacked any coherent structure mostly being governed by a _white hot rage_. _Animals really_, people that were no longer really human. _Could vampires be behind this? Their attempt to cull the human herd? _Connor could not detect who was behind it, presumably they had died a while ago and speaking to the dead was too painful, emotionally anyway. His thoughts drifted to _his bonnie Heather_, and then Brenda. _Don't be stupid_, realising he'd almost been made a mental connection to the dead. _Nothing, no one here_, and bringing the car to a stop and gently nudged Kar, "Wake up. We need to re-fuel, there's a convenience store just there" he said pointing.

Kar felt someone wake him, and quickly opened his eyes looking for an assailant. Upon seeing Connor, relaxed slightly. Remembering the current situation, Kar became alert, "Oh it's you" and started to rub tired eyes, "are you sure there aren't any more of those things?"

"Positive" Connor replied. Kar turned back and nudged Jade's knee, watching as she opened her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy." Kar briefly held her hand and the touch sent a tingle of electricity up his arm.

"I'm awake. Where are we?"

"Just getting fuel in Ontario" he replied, getting out of the car scanning the surrounding area for danger.

"What are we doing here?"

"Getting the hell away from whatever is causing it" Connor replied watching was the Monk stood next to the car and took in a deep lungful of fresh air.

"We can't run away from it!" He shouted in exasperation and saw Connor bang his hand down on the bonnet of the car, "What would you do? Fight it! There is no cure".

Jade pushed her hair away from her eyes, "He's right Kar".

"I'm afraid so" confirmed the Monk, "don't forget they quarantined Britain for twenty eight months afterword". Kar watched his friend, and mentor; _he looked old and so very very tired_. Walking around felt good, _stretch his legs_, having been in the car all night. Stomach rumbling, letting him know of it's need for food. He helped the Monk toward the petrol station. It seemed that he had aged another ten years overnight. _Maybe he is letting go?_

The Monk with no-name tried to steady his breathing as he got out of the car. The events of the last few days had been quite tiring, passing on guardianship and finding some plague running havoc over the US. Britain was only just being re-populated, and things were in a mess. He tried to run through the eight noble truths, and the four immesurables, and then began some breathing exercises. It was quite hard to suddenly go from being young _to one so old_, yet the weight of world still rested on him. He looked at his friend, Connor, the only person who could identify with the weariness.

"Don't give up" he heard Connor say, and then noticed his lips hadn't moved.

"Did you?" he began, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, it is a side effect of being the last of my kind". The Monk became a little uncomfortable with telepathy, of someone being able to enter your head unbidden, somehow it almost seemed like an _invasion._

"Don't forget to get everything you possibly can, bring trolley loads out" Connor shouted.

As they walked food was all over the floor. In fact it looked like a riot had taken place with whatever was left for losers; _them_. Despite that, plenty of tinned and fresh food was avilable, enough for a few weeks, and Jade knew the Monk would not eat anything containing animal products. Looking around she grabbed a trolley and put in as much food as possible, _survival being the most important. _

Unbeknownst to Connor, or his travelling companions another being watched. It was just at this momnet in time pushing through the dimensional walls that seperated them, hoping to intrude. Most of all, _it must have his Quickening_, that essence that made immortals what they were. _How ignorant they were of their origins_, knowing it would once again walk the Earth if successful.

Connor watched them return, each with a full trolley. Even the monk seemed to find some hidden strengths; seeming to defy his age. The truth was, Connor was concerned about him and had noticed a slight decline in physical appearance overnight, worried that maybe old age might finally taking its toll. Finally deciding to let his Quickening flare, _time to start being all he could be_; he had been hiding from himself. It took a while, but after they had loaded up Connor got behind the wheel and was about to start the ignition, "Maybe you should rest for a while" Jade suggested.

"I don't tire like normal people"

"Even you have to rest though" The Monk chided. Begrudgingly they were right, even though tiredness was a long way off right now. Throwing the keys to Kar, "just keep heading north" and got in the beside the Monk. He wandered what Vlad was doing right now.

They all listened in shock at the news on the radio……"Shock news as virus sweeps the nation…………"

**August 2003, LA **

Dracula walked along the street, _aah daylight. _No vampires could claim this, all seemed to be fatally allergic. They all combusted quite explosively upon death, like immortals, but could return to life if blood of another of their kind was sprinkled upon the remains of red ash. It was these latter vampires which most resembled legend, not possessing a reflection in a mirror, unable to be recorded electronically. Thus the modern age had presented quite a burden to vampires, using phones was impossible, invisible to CCTV. Where most of his kind never developed further, he was an anaethema, liche; sorceror, mage and greatly feared.

Vlad looked at the window in front of him; both sexes could be seen shopping for clothes inside, _all he longed for was to see a reflection of himself_. Up ahead was a park, flowers in bloom and birds were singing, ducks swimming on the lake, _that's why he'd brought bread_, and enjoyed trying to be normal. _Human, not a monster_, he enjoyed the play and feel of the sun on his skin. _Warmth_. Slowly his feet took him to the park bench, watching children playing with their parents on such a warm summers day. A rotweller sniffed his leg, and he leant forward to stroke its ear. The dog cocked its head to the side showing its enjoyment -as contrary to popular mythology not all animals dislike vampires.

Reaching into a bag, Vlad withdrew some bread and began tear it into tiny strips, throwing it to the ducks. At the sight of food ducks came running towards him, _unaware of his nature _and eager to be fed. _This is the life, not the blood is the life. _Once in all his years, he was not being hunted or doing anything particular, _normal, human_. Continuing to tear bread for the ducks, careful to spread the food to all, let his mind wander freely, _is the current course of action the best? _His plan was a bold one, _the eradication of the most powerful vampires on earth;_at leastthose that sought to bring on mankinds apocalypse.

Somewhere in this city was the vampire Odin, he would be the first to die- permanently. The vampire Rudra, known by many other names such as Apollo & Addad _to name but a few_ and his lover Sekhmet were apparently according to vampire 'grapevine' located somewhere in France. They would be next in the list. _Vampires wanted to destroy humanity now cloned blood was available, _something Vlad could not allow_, eradicate man before self annihilation_. Earth was a beautiful place and full of life that deserved the right to survive, not to be exterminated like a pest. Vlad looked down at his hands, all the bread was gone.

"Quack….quack…quack.." they shouted.

"I cannot", he said looking down ashamedly, their food source depleted, causing him to blush. Seeing that no more food was forthcoming, they rushed off to be fed by someone else. Vlad sat down, and wathced the scene before him, hours passing. He came out of his reverie as the ducks were retreating to their nests, and people had all but left the park. Rising from the bench, Vlad walked back towards the city centre. Slowly letting vampiric senses expand to their fullest, eyes slightly shut, Vlad let his mind search the city. What he wanted was the _area of silence _generated by vampires, by their lack of heartbeat and _life_. Almost like a _null zone_ of life, the opposite to immortals.

Like an eagle his mind soared high in the sky. _Nothing, nothing, nothing!_

_A ha!_ His preternatural senses detected something. In the richer part of the city, _Beverley Hills_. It would be hard for a vampire to attract attention there, the celebrities were too busy cavorting among themselves. _All night parties_; their excesses were nothing to his heydey. _Life was shorter then_. Not wanting to attract Odins' attention, his mind retreated back into his body, eyes opening. _He felt alive and _walking from the park reached the curb and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Beverley Hills".

"A celebrity spotter" the cabbie thought. It was these surface thoughts, Vlad picked up on, _second nature_, and he made no attempt at conversation. Using arcane skills, retreated his essence down to his stomach, contracting his power hoping to appear human. _Hopefully!_ The cab speed along Hollywood Boulevard, and into Beverley Hills proper. The opulance here made all the properties almost like medieval castles lived in by royalty, _Shahs_. _To the populace at large, they are their equivalent of royalty_ he thought sadly. Vlad gave the cabbie the exact address, ready for the fight of his life. Slowly the car drew to a halt, and Vlad handed over fifty dollars, "Keep the change" he uttered. Taking the vampire equivalent of a deep breath, exited the cab; walking towards the house using his sword cane for support.

The gates were huge black wrought iron things wide enough for an artic lorry, surrounded by three metres of beige coloured wall, mounted with video cameras. _Very nice_, the cameras would not be a concern to him or any vampire; they could not be recorded electronically. Quickly and effortlessley Vlad scaled the walls, nails elongating to provide extra purchase. He alighted on the other side. Reaching into the minds of the human security, willing them not to see, walked down the path with impunity, unseen, a ghost to their world. The door opened at his touch, the housekeeping busy doing their daily activities.

The ghost that was Vlad Tepes walked unnoticed by all, ready to search for the vampire god Odin, his mind began to stretch outwards.

"Needn't bother with that" boomed a large man wearing white cotton trousers and shirt, rubbing his fingers through the closely cropped ginger beard and hair. "What is your purpose here, Liche?"

"I seek to challenge you" answered Vlad in a quiet yet confident voice, something he certainly did not feel and _hope it does not show._

"Commit genocide would you? Bring your own kind to extinction?"

"Why not? You seek to exterminate humanity and I will not allow it"

"Yet you would impale Turks and those that would oppose you in the thousands!" shouted Odin, angrily stomping down the stairs. "Leave us" he compelled the staff. "How dare you come in my house and threaten me!"

Vlad felt waves of power emanate from Odin as though the room was charged with static electricity before a storm. It was then Vlad realised that Wodan had veiled the energies of his house from him, _this place used to be a graveyard_ and knew it had been a trap all along. _The god of death_.

"Did you really think me like the others? Powerless?" and Odins' laughter boomed throughout the room. Vlad noticed as Odins' bodyguards ran in guns aimed in his direction, brought in by his adversary's mental summons. Dracula's mind reached into the chests of the bodyguards, _burst_, watching as they collapsed to the floor. They writhed in agony, _death throes, _their hearts having exploded within their torsos. The laughter of Odin vanished, replaced with a grimace of anger.

Watching his adversary walk to the fireplace, taking a spear that was placed above it. Vlad knew the attack should have begun then, him armed and the opponent unarmed. _No honour in that!_

"Now it begins" uttered Sigtyr, another name of Wotan. Vlad could hear the dead rising from their graves outside, and shambling slowly towards the house; and twisting the handle of his cane gave his sword freedom.

Seeing a chance, while the god concentrates enough power to raise the deceased, Vlad attacks; although not physically but psychically. His shadow seems to detach itself from the wall, gaining a life of its own; moving seperately to his body. It grabs hold of Wotan and sinks vampiric fangs made of pure darkness into the gods juglar.

"Aaaaah!" Odin screams, "learnt a few new tricks have we?" As a blast of psychic energy slams away from Odin, throwing Vlad and shadow against a wall, who struggles to keep a hold of his sword. _Why are immortal battles never like this_ he idlely wonders and begins to stand. Odin brings the spear around striking the back of his knees. Striking back against the god, not by using telekinesis to push him back; but refining it to be more like a laser of kinetic force. A huge gash appears across Odins' chest, from shoulder to hip, severing bone and muscle.

"That won't begin to stop me" Odin roars, mouth beginning to froth like the beserkers he was famed for. Vlad watches as his assailant charges at him, spear being used as an instrument to impale and bludgeon –cursing, the enemy is extremely skilled.

Metal sparks as the point of spear and sword make constant contact. Vlad is at a disadvantage here for the opponent has two weapons in one plus a distance advantage. As both circle each other trying to gain the upper hand. _A weakness. This will not be an easy fight, but had not expected such. _Odin quickly gains the upperhand, Dracula failing to block sufficiently as the spear point penetrates his right quad muscle very briefly, as another attack ensues. Vlad is taken back, _not by the pain for that is nothing, but _by the relentlessness of Odin attacks. Blood is trickling down a leg, the warm fluid growing colder as they conflict contniues, pooling in his boots.

Vlad ducks and pivots catching Odin across the leg, follows up and attempts a body cut, faster than he can anticipate Gungnir bars the way. _Damn_.

**September 2003, Canada somewhere**

They were halfway up a small mountain, and found a cave to rest in. Hopefully they would be relatively safe up here, although the news had been quite disturbing. Some unlnown killer virus was now spreading like wildfire, killing almost everything in its path. According to the reports; the blood clots to powder resulting in death. It had then mutated and started to degrade plastic. The cells to the doors containing infectees from Britain had corroded, they had escaped and managed to spread the virus further.

Cities had been quarantined by the military and any straying outside had been shot.

Laying peacefully, wrapped in a sleeping bag and hoping for an uniterrupted nights sleep. Connor kept thinking about the Monk, and the Quickening transferred from person to person giving them extended life and still having no real idea how it worked. It was imperative he concetrate on using Quickening in different ways. Looking over both Kar and Jade were alseep and the monk was resting, fitfully at best. The last few days had been bad, the Monk was ill and in all probability terminally. It was the rain bouncing off the cave roof that helped to calm him and slowly tired eyes began to close.

The Monk suddenly coughed, quite loudly. Connor was up quickly, at the side of his friend. Reaching over to check for heart rate. He was pale, pulse very faint.

"Is he okay?"

"Not really" Connor replied. He sensed something. _A Quickening, outside the cave somwhere. _Lightning arced across the night sky, lighting the cave mouth. It was then that Connor felt the first wound from the Kurgan paining him._Surely it cannot be?_ Rising, drawing his sword from within his coat, walked out onto the mountainside. He could not see anyone, _but they had to be close._

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Stay inside the cave" Connor replied.

"Where are you going?" Kar inquired.

"Outside. Now stay here". Connor knew Kar would not obey, could hear his thoughts and the defiance within him; _"I'll not be told that like some boy"_. Connor let it go, right now there were more important things going on. He walked outside, the rain instantly soaked him to the skin regardless of the coat while the wind whipping around him creating a _bone numbing cold_.

Walking from around the trunk of a tree appeared a tallish dark haired man in a toga with an athletic build and a beard; carrying a sword and a shield.

"I would have got to you sooner, but I had a bit of trouble getting here". Already the rain had soaked him. Connor looked up at the sky; _something unnatural about this rain._

"Who the hell are you?" asked Connor concernedly; _he had the Prize, power beyond imagination._

"I've had many names" said the youth waving his sword theatrically, who could not have physically been more than twenty five. Connor noticed that it was like a Gladius, but larger and it looked wickedly sharp on both edges.

"Haven't we all" replied the the immortal once known as Russell Nash.

"Well you could call me Talthos if you wish, and bow down to me. Let me take your Quickening. Don't go thinking that you have Prize Connor; it just does not exist".

Connor just did not understand what was happening and refused to let the verbal abuse faze him, otherwise _he was dead._ "Well Talthos, if that is your name. Why are you here?"

"I want your Quickening".

"You said that already. We don't have to do this" Connor tried to placate the enemy, a smile etching across his features.

"Actually we do" said Talthos swaggering arrogantly, advancing as swords clashed and sparks flew. Connor dodged and blocked the sword once more as Talthos tried to shove him away using the shield. Rolling away as he lost footing and almost dropping his sword, cursing _this damn mud!_

Jade was inside the cave, trying to comfort both Kar and the Monk. Life was slipping from his grasp. _Injustice_ her mind screamed, here was a man who had lived for sixty years sacrificing _love, name, family, _everything to protect a scroll and this was his reward. _Injustice_ shouted her mind once more to the heavens. Barely able to hear anything above the rain and thunder inside the cave. Suddenly an energy gripped her and Kar likewise in its grasp, white light enveloped all three. _Perhaps the heavens had agreed with her_…………….

As the battle continued, dodging an unexpected cut and stepping in, hit Talthos in the mouth with the sword guard of the katana. The blow rocked Talthos' head back, his opponent dropped the shield and grabbed Connor by the throat, kicking him repeatedly. Slowly lifting him off the ground. Connor quickly grounded himself as much as possible, and tried to pull Talthos' hand away without success; both swords were locked and neither would release in fear of giving up the advantage.

Connor could feel air beneath his feet, and desperately needed more strength to break the vice like grip. But where from? _The Kurgan_. Suddenly his feet were back on the gound, almost like Connor had grown an extra foot in an instant and was now of equal height to his opponent.

"Well hello my pretty" said the Kurgan, pulling Talthos' hand from his throat, astonishment quite clear on the face of the other immortal, followed by pain as Victor kicked out his kneecap. Connor retreated and felt Talthos tower over him once again. _That was weird. _The battle began in earnest yet again, as both executed cut after cut, followed by innumerable blocks born of years of practice. They had been fighting at least ten minutes, and the confrontation showed no signs of letting up.

"You cannot beat me" taunted Talthos menacingly. The air seemed to ripple between his hand and the shield, the rain becoming less intense in the gap inbetween the two objects -as though some field of force was interrupting it. The shield arrived back in the hand of Talthos. Another cut whizzed past Connor's shoulder who executed another emergency dodge and stomach cut. Blade landing home, Talthos grunting in pain again. Connor let the energy of the Quickening take control, to guide his hand and attacked in earnest now, dodging a thrust aimed at his heart, cutting the blade hand of Talthos on the way through. His second stroke finished with his blade cutting across the immortals throat. Talthos staggered back, blood flowing freely down his toga, any stains being washed away by the downpour.

The battle continued for many more minutes, both seemed to evenly matched, neither seemed to gain significant advantage. Talthos' waited for his throat to heal. They were tied into a deadlock of blades and bodies, neither gained the advantage; a battle of cut and block. Sparks erupted from both swords as they clashed repeatedly in quick succession. Seeing an opportunity, Connor blocked a downward strike of the blade and stepped inside of the attack executing an atemi to Talthos' elbow, bone snapping satisfactorily. This time Connor's cut to the abdomen was not superficial, but carried all the way onto the spine; blade scraping across bone. Talthos dropped his blade, temporailry loosing all strength; almost falling to his knees. Connor could see a look in Talthos' eyes, knew it would be his last.

Kar and Jade watched as the energy that had been absorbed by them in the Gallery of Human Rights, envelop the Monk; his extreme age being washed away like mud in a rainstorm, being replaced by youth once more, grey hair went dark once more, and the wrinkles being replaced by firm skin.

"Are we?"began Kar. Jade quickly checked the symbols on her body and they remained.

"I don't think so" she replied showing the Tibetan kanji to Kar.

"Mine too"

"The scroll has chosen us all to act as Guardians" the Monk replied.

"Why? What's that sound?"

"A sword fight" replied the Monk effortlessly rising to his feet, as all three ran into the storm.

"There can be only One" shouted Connor, decapitating Talthos, as the gods heads rolled over the cliff. He waited for the Quickening to hit; and hit _it _did. The energy of the immortal lifted Connor fifty feet off the ground and swept him off the cliff like a leaf soaring in the winds, feet floating hundreds of feet above the ground. _Oh shit! _The Quickening was unlike anything he had ever felt, outside the experience of any other immortal known. It made the Quickening of the Kurgan pale in comparison, _so much power_.

The Monk watched as Connor was picked up by an unknown energy and thrown off the cliff, suspended above the ground. It started as a pure blinding white light from above, and then a multi-coloured mist flowed into Connor, who still remained suspended as lightening bolts repeatedly struck him. The Monk watched as Connor hung there and seemed to absrob the energy like some sort of inhuman capacitor, and gave up counting at over a dozen strikes, relentless, as bolt after lightening bolt continued to streak from the sky striking Connor. _No human could survive that._

The immortal called Talthos had been born almost 80,000 years ago when life had been very different. Man was considered something of a toy, or 'plaything', a creature no better than an animal; to be fed, bled and bred whenever the Old Ones or the Formorians had wanted. The collective races of immortals had risen and cast down their masters, wanting freedom above all else.

Connor would examine the memories later.

Despite the other immortals' need for more power, Talthos, had been honourable after a fashion; capable of shapechanging as easily as Nakano could cast illusion, able to cast lightening bolts and innumerable other powers. Just as the Quickening was absorbed, aware of being suspended thousands of feet above the ground a calmness overtook him. Connor willed himself back to the cliff and his feet softly touched the ground. Finally Connor understood that the Prize was a _sham. There was no such thing. _It was the ability to harness the body and mind to its fullest. Primitive man had tried to understand the acquisition of knowledge and change; ultimately evolution and it had been guessed at and called the Prize.

"What the hell was that?"

"Kar, now is not the time or place" the Monk admonished his student.

"It's okay" answered Connor, "let's go into the cave and discuss it" looking into the sky.

**September 2003, LA, One month earlier**

Vlad kept his defenses up using centuries old sword skills. _Good thing Connor made him spar; not that he ever stood a chance against him, but Macleod had insisted skills be kept sharp. _Uttering a silent prayer of thanks to his friend, blocked two more rapid attacks, and began to make headway. Odin was now almost backed against a wall, his weapon was now becoming cumbersome in such a small space. Wotan brought the blunt end to bludgeon him again, but the space made it a difficult maneouver; Vlad cut the spear in half and before his opponent could do anything Dracula severed Wotans left hand containing the pointed end of the spear.

Vlad could see why Odin was such a feared enemy, his mouth still frothing. He attempted a kick followed by a punch, using the hand still containing part of the spear. His anger got the better of him and Dracula severed Wotans' other hand, and then stabbed him through the heart.

"One of my servants will resurrrect me" Odin cursed, spittle flying everywhere.

"No they won't" and decapitated the enemy. In the movies vampires tend to burst into flame, or dust, but never once had anyone got it right. Vampires exploded, and Vlad used vampiric speed to get away, and barely made it, trousers and shirt catching fire. _Go out_ he willed as the flames extinguished themselves.

Even from the ash, a vampire could be raised again by using the blood of another vampire. Vlads' shadow detached itself once more, hands and teeth of darkness reaching out into the pile of red ash or powder, drinking of his enemies essence. This method killed them permanently -no amount of blood on the ashes would work. The gods ashes went from a bright red to a charred black colour. Dracula gathered some of the ashes in his hands and went outside; sprinkling them to the winds. _Good riddance_ and using newly acquired skills of necromancy, dismished the corpses to eternal rest. _I'm sorry he raised you_ was his silent prayer.

**October 2003, France.**

One month later, he'd tried to find Tezcatlipoca in South America - the vampire god had either gone into hiding or was not there to start with. If Tezcatlipoca had gone into hiding, _maybe he'd found out about Odins' death? _Vlad had looked everywhere, following sightings or rumours of anything paranormal in the local areas. After searching Mexico, Venezuela, Colmbia, Peru; Brazil and finally gone as far south as Argentina. _Nothing!_ He'd got so frustrated to let his mind; what occultists would term the psychic projection, search etherially, hoping the vulnerablitity of his body would attract attack someone. No one had even skulked near his position.

After walking into the nearest airport, he purchased a plane ticket to Egypt. Vlad was walking slowly towards the x-ray machine.

"Ping..ping…ping". He knew that the machine had found something metal. A burly security guard moved to examine his cane. Vlad looked the security man in the eye, _"nothing to see, ignore me"_ and kept walking, idly wondering how Connor coped with modern technology. A couple of the guards exchanged weird glances, but otherwise ignored him. Their brains obviously knew something was wrong, hence an alarm, but his compulsion was overriding their common sense and training. Wandering past a newsagent, Vlad picked up a couple of papers handed the money to the woman at the till.

He found a space away from families and people, feeling _the need to be alone_, and examined the papers. His flight was on time according to the board, luckily, and the two gangsters that sat next to him were becoming annoying. It wasn't just how they held themselves, their chatter, but their surface thoughts that gave it away. They had just been involved in a gang fight and were eager to get away from the authorities. Before….Vlad's thougts were interrupted, turning suddenly to the front page re-read the article……

_Family killed by gang lord. The Chief of Police was brutually gunned down, and his family found poisoned in their home. It is rumoured that one of two gangs could be responsible, although one with strong al-Qaeda links suspected. _

Vlad looked one of the two men directly in the eye and shuffled through thoughts like a deck of cards. These two had been responsible for poisoning the family, _rage_ overtook him, eyes taking on a red tinge. Luckily Vlad had not removed his sunglasses. _Hunger, blood…blood….blood_. It was at this point Vlad knew who his next victims would be. _Humans must eat, vampires must consume blood. _His luck seemed to be in today, because these hoodlums were also on his flight; not that it mattered. He could kill someone right in front on a camera and all that would be seen is the victim dying. His image would never be visible. _We cannot be recorded electronically._ Although Vlad did have a mobile, he never answered it, what would be the point? It did not stop him texting though.

He settled back down to read the rest of the headline.

_As the family lay dying, all were raped brutually unable to resist their killers. Even pets were brutually gutted, and found hanging on doors, a pet guinea pig microwaved alive. _

Having read both the papers, heard the desk announcing that the flight was boarding. Passing his boarding pass for the flight attendant to check, proceeded to walk onto the plane and found his seat easily. Others walked by him, searching for seats, placing baggage in overhead storage. He watched his food walk to their seats, eager for the kill. _No…no!_ Reigning in his vampire lust, must wait for the plane to land and kill them later. Their murders might alarm families or scare the children. Setting back in his chair, Vlad waited for the plane to take off and pulled out the earphones to watch the inflight movie.

The stewardess was walking by with the food trolley woke him, "Sir, your food". Without using his sensitive olfactory abilities, the scent of her perfume was overly strong and made him want to gag ten feet. Resisting the urge to retch, responded with "No thank you. I'm not hungry" and resumed his meditations once more. His mind was already soaring way ahead of the plane, astral self looking down on the plane. Rarely did Vlad indulge in this exercise, it made him nauseous for some reason; _and did not know why._

Vlad's astral self was temporarily distracted as a huge hawk seemed to be watching him. _Birds cannot see me_. It circled twice more and flew straight through him and continued on its journey. _Impossible_. He knew birds generally did not fly this high, the altitude and temperature was fatal to most of them. Although something about the hawk made his spectral form shiver, _something unnatural about it? _His ghost self turned back to look for the hawk, _where is it?_ Upon seeing nothing returned to Vlad's body, who opened his eyes immediately and became immediately alert. _Hunger overtaking him. Should he kill them now?_ Even if he did, there was no way for his physical body to get out of the plane, it was airtight. _Wait…wait._ His stomach growled in irritation, eager for its next meal. Suddenly the seatbelt signs came on, hopefully landing would be imminent and reaching into an inside pocket removed a hidden flask that did not contain alcohol. _Cold, prefer it warm and gushing_. Unscrewing the top, he swigged the cold blood. _Something to tide him over._

As the plane touched down, the usual slight bump as wheels impacted with concrete; the engine noise intensified as reverse thrust and brakes were applied. He began to tap fingers against the arm rest. _This was not like him_, _what had got him so agitated? _

The two muderers made their way off the plane, Vlad was careful not to atttract their attention. Prowling, just outside of their peripheral vision, unnoticed by his prey, got into the next taxi. Their surface thoughts were not well hidden, they wanted to goto a hotel and have some fun. His taxi pulling up behind theirs, he completely ignored them and stomped to the desk.

"Can I have a single please?" he inquired of the clerk.

"In what name? How long for?" she replied automatically, not even looking up from the computer.

"Just overnight". His prey were walking up behind, their rank scent etched into his nostrils. "My name is Tepes. A Mr V Tepes"

"Int' that like a name of Dracula or summit?" quipped the foul smelling one called Anselmo. His friend just laughed back, "Maybe we had better watch our step, he might drink our blood" said Mario grabbing his neck mimicking dying sounds, tongue protruding.

"Might turn's into vampires" Anselmo said, flapping his hands like a bat. Both seemed to be enjoying their little joke.

Vlad continued to ignore them, _taking all_ _self control, _and waited for the clerk to give him a key. Taking the proferred room key, he walked towards the lift. The inane prattle from both Mario and Anselmo was grinding on his nerves. He pressed the 'up button' on the lift controls and waited.

"How bout' me n' yout go out on date?" asked Mario in his Mexican accent. Vlad could hear facial muscles move, _smiling; amused by his own jokes. _Dracula thought it had to be faked, no real Mexican worth their _salt _would talk so badly.

"Here are your keys, sir's". The female clerk was getting annoyed too, her tone and mannerisms becoming terse. The two murderers made their way over to the lift, ruining any hope of stalking them later.

"Ding!" The lift door opened, ready to admit occupants. Both men barged past Vlad, almost knocking him over. _That's it! They die now! _

Vlad walked into the lift, turning his back on them. "3rd floor" he said pleasantly waiting for Mario to press the button, which he did.

When it was halfway between floors, Dracula mentally crushed the internal lift control, shorting out the circuits. Sparks flew, internal lift lights began to flicker and dim. Vlad removed sunglasses, placing them in a jacket pocket for safekeeping. He turned around, facing both the murders, "Who dies first?" he roared, fangs lengthening, irises becoming a blood colour.

"Nice disguise pal. You take your name way toooooo seriously" Anselmo laughed, flicking his wrist to display a gravity knife. "Try anything and I cut you up real good"

"Like you poisoned that family"

"I don't know what you're talking about" commented Mario, "and if you wanna live I suggest you fuck off!"

Dracula took a step forward, hoping what would happen, did. Anselmo slashed him across the face, and having no intention of moving anyway, it caused a nasty gash as the blade glanced off bone. Not one drop of blood flowed from the wound and reaching up pushed the flaps of skin together, both murderers watched as the wound knitted together, seamlessley.

"What the f…" Anselmo began, although the sentence was never completed. Using vampiric speed, moving faster than Anselmo could react -Vlad grapsed the wrist and with an absent minded twist broke it, knife clattering to the floor noisily. Mario reached for a knife too, but it was too late for Anselmo by then; Dracula's fangs were deep into the carotoid artery and sent both a telepathic message, "This is for the family you murdered".

He stepped back, and with a final mental command summoned all the blood from Anselmo's body into his mouth, _blood is the life_ cried Vlad's inner demon. Casting the corpse to the floor Vlad waited. Mario cut like a professional but unfortunately had no chance of connecting with what moved a fraction of second before. Dracula's shadow detached, grabbing Mario by the throat and lifting him high in the air, and ripped the shirt from his sweaty body. _Fear, it was ripe in the air. _

Mario unable to harm the insubstantial, looked down and watched as blood erupted from his chest towards Vlads' waiting mouth; his body convulsing in shock.

Watching the life leave the eyes of Mario, dropping the lifeless body as it voided in death. Coalescing his gorged form, and changing it into mist flowed through the lift and out into a corridor and through an open window. Flying miles away from the hotel took human form again. He began a slow search for the vampire once known as Baron Samedi. Some was on foot, other times using a bike; but a lot of the places were unfriendly to any technological item so walking and flying became his preferred method of transport.

His search takes him across all of Africa, all except certain parts of Congo, where rumours abounded of dangers and demons. Vlad who knew the demon rumours to be true, had no intention of straying too close. _Demons are dangerous! _ Wherever he was, Samedi was well hidden. Not knowing what to do, sat on his haunches and watched the monkeys and took a break. In the end Vlad decided to visit Paris and went in search of another airport.

Arriving in Paris, it was daylight, lunch-time and Vlad had not been here in years. In fact, he had never really liked it, and had no idea why he had wanted to visit. His vampiric olfactory senses had been offended by the lack of hygiene. _Oh yes, Rudra and Sekhmet. _Watching the traffic go by with the fumes, it was like any other city nowadays. He wandered around a corner and felt a a cold breeze, almost like a _chill from the grave_, came over him. Grasping the wall for support and stumbling slightly. _It was like dying all over again_, before becoming a vampire, but a thousand times worse.

He could hear a voice, coming from all around him, "Well you have certainly come a long way my Dracula". The voice was silky, husky and seductive at the same time, yet carrying an undercurrent of impending violence and doom. Standing before him was a woman of unnatural beauty with raven coloured hair, pouting lips, and hips swaying gently in the breeze. She was wearing long linen trousers and shirt and watches transfixed. Looking into eyes of _the Mother of them All, _notices that they are violet in colour.

"Would you prefer blonde?" she asks, her hair instantly shifting to a peroxide colour, "I can be anything you want".

"No thanks" Vlad returns.

"Fine" she says pouting, "it's been a while, at least since there has been a vampire of your ambition and wanting to kill all the others"

"They do not have a right to exterminate mankind"

"Why not?" she replies, placing her hands on hips defiantly. "It is I who whispered it in their dreams"

"I will not let you" he says, irises flashing red like traffic lights.

"There's a few left hidden though and I can show you where"

"I'll find them alone" he replied hostility in his voice.

"Be my consort Vlad, learn from me. See the world that lies alongside ours"

"I've been to the realm of the dead"

"Oh no, not there" she replies angrily. "There is another earth right alongside to ours. It is easy to reach"

"I don't believe you"

Vlad watches as she wags a finger at him, as a mother does a child. _She is the Mother of us All. _

"So much power, yet little knowledge" she replies, and all of a sudden Vlad sees the other Earth to which she refers, the images sent telepathically into his mind, shattering any defenses. The pictures showed immortals and vampires, and other beings. "To your limited knowledge" she explains, "it is on another vibrational frequency, a bit like a musical scale"

"No!" he shouts and turns, running away from her as fast as vampire legs can carry him. Fear pervades his mind, _she invaded so easily_. In his terror, vampiric senses dulled Vlad does not notice the other preternatural presence stalking him. Unable to turn in time a huge clawed appendage belonging to a werewolf hits him across his chest and face. The impact knocks him flying. Laying sprawled on the floor the nine foot tall monster looms over him.

"Well…well. It would seem I have found the killer of my brothers!" it snarls. Vlad's head is swimming, and realising it is not _The Mother of them All_, comes back to his senses and stands, leaning against the wall for support. _This seems to be becoming a habit_.

"Would you like my help?" comes the psychic thought from the Mother of them All.

"I didn't do anything" he mumbles, blood flowing down his face, onto the floor. Speech is difficult for Vlad at the minute, the _talons_ penetrated the side of his face leaving gaping wounds. Trying to hold his hand up, to signify peace, or call a halt to the attacks. Two more swift claw strikes, one backslash to the abdomen, the other to his shoulder causing Vlad to drop the sword cane. Vlads' own inbuilt vampire weaponry surfaces, claws and teeth elongating. What happens next is a blur to the human eye, both vampire and werewolf attempt a flurry of dodges, blocks and strikes; their movements a kind of dance, only it is one of _death_.

"I could destroy him easily. If you would be my consort Vlad?"

Several of Vlad's attacks land home, blood trickling from the wounds and knows there was a trade involved. Without needing to look down, body instinctively warning of more damage. _Without blood, the wounds will heal, but slowly. _Sending a telekinetic blast at the creature. The force of it, pushes it ten feet backwards, causing the beast to land haphazardly. Vlad can tell the werewolf did not hear _Her_, and seeing an opportunity to retreat, brabs his sword cane and turns to run.

Looking over his shoulder, the Shapeshifter is gaining and gaining quickly. Knowing only one way out, Vlad jumps into the air and quickly climbs a building like a human spider. From the top, he sees the shapechanger is obviously following suit, claws digging into the masonry. Using this time wisely, shifts into man-bat form, sprouting wings. Before even a huge claw can appear over the side Vlad takes to the skies. Each beat of a wing, up and down brings a wave of pain to his body. The claws of the werewolf unnanturally sharp. _Who is he?_

"I will get you!" screams the Werewolf psychically.

The werewolf knows pursuit across the skies is not possible, and expected a greater fight out of the legendary vampire, Dracula. Knowing its physical form would atttract attention, and cloaking itself would drain it further; certainly past a point to fight should the chase end. Relaxing its hold, assumes human form again. Looking over the edge of the building, spots a man of similar build and jumps down naked, quickly breaking the mans neck. Dressing himself in the stolen clothes, sniffs the air once for Vlads' scent and takes off at a run. Unencumbered by the frailty of the human physique, despite appearances, runs at impossible speed to humans. Slow to his fully changed self, nevertheless overtakes cars doing a approximately 60 mph. Leaping fances and other obstacles with ease.

"Why do run from me?" comes the psychic voice of the mother. Vlad ignores her, intent on fleeing, not knowing why a shapeshifter attacked him out of the blue. _He is in mortal peril_, and must now improvise. _Stupid_, _letting her get past mental safeguards_, yet at those thoughts knows they are false. Something is wrong with him. _He was off his game_, and hoped Connor could help him.

"Aaaaah" comes a psychic scream, sounding very like the same shapechanger that wanted to kill him. _Does he turn to help, investigate? It could be a trap. _Sending his consciousness out of his body, letting it soar in the opposite direction. Arriving in an instant, he sees the M_otherof them All_ with her hands around the throat of the were. Summoning his body back"return", hoping it is not too late.

Consciousness and body are re-united like a speeding bullet, his man-bat form divestowards his target. Not at the werewolf, but the _Mother_. Moments before impact, sees her shoulder and arm socketshift allowing her to strike in way anatomically impossible for humans. Her arm strikes, tricep brushing her back then reverts to normal. The force of the blow knocks him through a brick wall. Instinctively Vlad knows she could have struck much much harder. As he stands, the embodiment of weariness personified, she is gone and the shapechanger lies on the floor, bleeding profusely. _Blood is not the life_. Vlad walks to his enemy, "let me help you" he intones.

The werewolf struggles to rise, the wounds severe, "why" it gasps, fetid breath leaving condensation in the air.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Vlad asks, hoping the situation can be resolved reasonably.

"Just kill me and be done with it", the beast rasps once more, wounds slowly closing. Vlad knows, if he is going to flee it must be now.

"I don't know you. Who are you? Why would I want to kill you?"

"I know you were in Canada recently, that you killed several of my younger brothers. I saw you there three weeks ago".

Vlad looked at the creaure, knowing it must surely be mad. _Canada, he had not been there in years!_

Having realised his error, obviously broadcasting his thoughts aloud, although it was impossible to tell if it had heard, "You are mistaken. The last time I was there was 1990 with an old friend, we went hunting for a Wendigo"

"Liar" the creature replied. "You can never trust vampires"

"That's why I have been killing them"

"A likely story. What is your real business here?"

"Did you not hear the death screams of two vampires recently. Both were recently converted Haematology consultants, barely even a decade"

"Impossible!"

"They plotted to destroy mankind; so they had to die". Vlad turned to leave. The werewolf was now standing, an appendage grabbed his shoulder spinning him around; claws dangerously close to his neck.

"I associate with vampires regularly" it lied, "I would have known about it"

"They obviously chose not to inform you. All my nefarious kind have been scheming for mans' death, ever since they have been capable of self annihilation"

"Mmmmm…." The wolf said, "you give me much to think about. Were you responsible for the death of Wotan?"

"Yes I am, yet another schemer I'm 'fraid"

"According to mythology I was supposed to kill him at Ragnarock" it spat, leaving a gobbit of blood on the floor.

"Ahhh..I see" remarked Vlad, able to see Odin's memories of this Werewolf, both were eaasily three thousand years old. "How many other mythologies have you been apart of?"

"I am the oldest of my kind, and have been known by many names. Coyote, Anubis, Fenrir, Loki. I could go on"

"No need. I get the picture. I thought others of your kind would be partly responsible for the other legends?"

"There are very few of us. A whole family of my kind were killed about three years ago in Scotland. A shame really"

Vlad wondered what had changed. All of a sudden, the creature had become reasonable, and could not fathom _why?_ Deciding not to vex his luck, "perhaps we could call a truce, maybe talk further?"

"Now?"

"What better time to start"

"I need some clothes first" the werewolf replied, beginning to shift into human form. Vlad looked at a clothes shop across the road, "That should not be a problem".

Two hours later they were sitting on a train heading east, going across country, . His new associate went by the name of either 'Fen', or 'Low Key'. Both had acquired new clothes, and were sitting comfortably.

"Tell me why we are going to Tibet?" Dracula inquired.

"If you intend to accomplish your deeds, we will need help"

"We? I was more comfortable as a me, on my own"

"Didn't think I was going to let you do it alone?"

"Who we are going to see?" asked Vlad looking out the window, admiring the countryside. Ever since Odins' death, and acquiring his skills and memories, necromancy to name one. He was of the opinion it was not a good thing. Thinking back now, his plans had been simple; too simple and easily anticipated. Skirt down to Africa, kill Baron Samedi, or whatver name said god used nowadays; go to the Middle East to kill Kuk, also known as Erebus. Closing his eyes Vlad began to rifle through Odins' memories like a speeding bullet, and was interrupted. "Are you tired?"

"No. Just…just…I guess I'm trying to see if Odin knew where the others were and what names they were using"

"He knew, and so do I" Fen answered authoritatively, "don't force it. It'll come naturally".

**October, Himalays, Tibet 2004**

Sitting in the lotus position was what some would call an immortal but not in the same way as someone like Connor Macleod; for he possessed no Quickening. Having mastered the body through rigorous ascetic and martial practices and acquired what yogis would call siddhas or supernatural abilities, although Chian Ku did not see his skills as such. _More a case of using the body to its fullest_. Where many long lived entities feared death, for him it was no longer important having re-incarnated several times and in fact freely associated with the Underworld and the sleeping Planetary Dragon. Rising, he contemplated his quest for the perfect fighting art, and how numerous other men and women had done the same over years; their encounters with the paranormal had driven many harder to become hunters of those that hunted mankind, predators of the preternatural.

Mei Ling had never been human, unlike her lover, not having seen another of her kind for a thousand years or more. She thought about the changes in civilisation, the inventions of maths, physics, chemistry. The theory of evolution which her kind had known about for a while now but like a lot of human sciences it was woefully narrow and incomplete, scientists had been sifting through digs, finding innumerable numbers of bones and chose the evidence they thought made the most sense, ignoring all the others clues like the human footprint on a million year old rock or the five hundred thousand year old Homo Sapiens skeleton. These 'anomalous' finds were treated like white noise in the beautiful mosaic of evolution.

Shaking her head, abandoning her reverie. Her kind had the ability to assume different shapes, _useful __to remain hidden, _different to werewolves and their kin having no connection to the _Mother_. There were many tales as to where her kind originated from, that their spaceship crash landed; another was that they were descended from dinosaurs, she jujst did not know, _which was more likely?_ Hers was a proud saurian ancestry. In fact Mei had not taken her natural dragon form in many centuries. Careful that her thoughts were getting loud, _not wanting to broadcast them, _not to rouse Chian's student from his meditations.

Hachiman was deep in meditation. Before becoming a vampire, he had worked as a mercenary for a Romanian warlord called Corvinus and had been 'turned' to aid in the capture of a dangerous adversay called William. They had eventually captured captured him, but every human bitten by William arose as a 'werewolf'. They suddenly had to fight for their very lives, at least until a tall stranger almost seven feet tall rode in on an equally black horse. The stranger had a skull for a helmet and wielded a huge claymore. He cut through vampire or werewolf alike, none stood in his way. A few vampires even shot the stranger through the heart with crossbows, for all the good it did. He just pulled the quarrels out and stuck his tongue in and out by way of taunt, shouting "Come to me my pretty", and it was then he had run.

But that was almost a thousand years ago, and travelling East had encountered master Chian Ku, and his lover Mei Ling. Over the years they had both instructed him and a small cadre of individuals had formed dedicated to preventing domination of man by any external forces, vampire or otherwise, removing select individuals bent on humanities' demise. Slowly his eyes opened, focusing on the now. All three had conducted rigorous investigation upon the virus outbreak in Britain. It had been discovered that human volunteers had been manipulated into setting free some monkeys, infected with a virus, who had immediately turned on their saviours. Those infected had an initial 24 hour incubation window, which is what allowed the virus to spread so thoroughly. After which they turned into 'runners', able to push their body beyond normal human endurance and once they were 'killed', rose again within minutes- that is unless huge amounts of damage was done to the torso, or the head which was gave a 'final' death.

Thus had began the short two month period where _56 million people died_. This initial infection had been a beta test, presumably worse was to follow. They believed the vampires had been behind it.

"Have we heard from Fen yet?"

"Not yet" responded Mei Ling.

"We are hoping he'll arrive in the next couple of days" muttered Chian standing, kimono billowing in the breeze. "It would seem that the vampires have been busy again, another outbreak in the US".

"Is it the same?" asked Mei.

"No. Different" he said pausing to stroke the wisp of a beard hanging from his chin little spittle, "yes, different" answered Chian cryptically.

"Why must we wait for Fen? Cannot we contact him?" inquired Hachiman rising, walking towards Mei and Chian. "What's keeping him?"

Walking away into the kitchen without a backward glance, "We must wait" Chian replied stonily.


	3. The New League

Chapter 3

**September 2003, Canada**

While Connor and company resided within the cave something stirred outside. From the body of Talthos, lightning or rather Quickening arced towards the fallen head. Upon contact, more arcs shot from the body to the head which was pulled slowly back towards its' seperated torso. Within ten more seconds head and body re-united, the wound healing not even leaving a scar as though no battle had ever been. Talthos stood up, hoping Connor was not able to sense him again. _Tired_ having lost a majority of his energy to Connor. He knew that even Connor could not absorb all memories from the Quickening at once, it would overload his system, the knowledge would fully awaken over many weeks creating nights of fevered dreams. Talthos looked around at the storm. _Unnatural_ and could sense the work of Cythrons in the air. They manipulated the vampires, who did the same to humanity, _always a bigger fish_, and knew this was no longer his world. Casting a silent prayer to the real gods , _my time is past, _that Connor would help man and gathering his energies to teleport, vanished.

Over the last few days Connor had experienced vivid dreams, of Talthos's life, his encounter with many beings of mythology or legend. He now knew, for better or worse where maths, agriculture and all of mans' early knowledge had come from, not the gods man knew, not Oceanus, Enki or Vishnu but Quinotaurs- part fish riding upon the back of men and women, literally; using them like a giant parasite. The knowledge was too much. Connor had ignored their arguments over the last few days, about staying in the cave or leaving. _Too many things on his mind._

Connor remained within the cave for two more days, until he could stand no more-_need to leave_ and without telling any of them one night had crept out; making his way down the mountain. Vlad and him were so very opposite really. His friend craved life, to be around it, absorbed in it, sights, sounds and all- that was not Connor. No matter how many were around Connor, he was always alone- an island. Even with Rachel, he'd only let her in so far; keeping his adopted daughter at arms lengh. He'd never seen it before, _why?_ Could it be something from Talthos Quickening, that allowed him to see personal character flaws more readily? It only just occurred to him, that Talthos' body had gone, but considering the wind and rain _was it surprising_?

No matter how much the wind and rain bufetted him, Connor walked alone. _Perhaps he should go back to the cave? No, _that would be backwards and his future was certainly forwards. Completely absentmidedly, he never noticed the creature stalking him; it was moving through the underbrush unseen. He continued to walk in a living daydream, it was as though he was almost two hundred thousand years ago- walking through Talthos' memories. Only when Connor felt a sharp stabbing pain did his reverie end, huge bloody furrows across his chest. Looking about, no enemy could be seen; then another wound scored his back; some kind of claws digging deep. Before his mind could act, body did; centuries of muscle memory 'kicked in' and Connor's fist connected with an unseen face. Some kind of unseen shape fell to the floor, knocking aside leaves, leaving an imprint in the soft soil. _It remained invisible_, and it was then Connor knew what was being fought- a Wendigo.

_Why did he not sense it?_ _Absorbed_, and Connor set aside thoughts of the past and other things and continued to walk; ignoring the preternatural predator as mystic senses extended once more upon the world. A deluge of information erupted into his mind, _millions dead or dying, heartache over not just losing loved ones, but having to kill them. _How could he let things get like this happen? Brenda had strived to make him more human, and he'd let her. _Not human anymore_. Connor could sense the Wendigo approaching; _rage, unbelivable rage_ overtook him, and Connor felt energy not from within but from the Earth itself rise up into him. The energy coursed through his preternatural system, and almost without thinking sidestepped with almost vampire speed; becoming a blur.

"Looking for me?" All the answer Connor got was a grunt, but Wendigo's were no longer able to speak; giving up their humanity by the magic ritual of eating human flesh and transforming themselves into a predator with mystical abilities; capable of bending light around themselves to appear invisible.

Connor's cells expanded, allowing the transport of extra oxygen and blood through his system; natural enzymes slowed lactic acid build up, and again he dodged the preternaturally fast strike of the Wendigo, and kicked out at its' nearest leg, breaking shin bone. It hardly slowed the creature down, a claw strike scored across Connor chest. Instantly the wound healed, and the fight continued. The Wendigo took off at a fast run, and Connor was alone once more. He was overcome by the knowledge in his system, of the memories of an immortal once worshipped as a god, and sank to his knees; and then blackness took him.

Connor awoke bound to some kind of post. Wherever he was, it was in semi-darkness, and looking around noticed that skeletons littered the floor. _What is that smell? _He looked around and could sense decay and smell of death. _Wendigo._Years of experience and knowledge gained from Quickening allowed Conner to escape the ropes with relative ease, all that remained was getting out of here in one piece. Slowly, and cautiously he crept out of the cave, and hoping and praying not to be seen.

Stealthily creeping around a corner, using the knowledg gained from the Quickening of both Duncan and Kenjo, slowly testing the ground with the sole of his shoes, checking for imperfections that would make a sound. Cautiously Connor made his way out of the mouth of the cave, eyes constantly searching for anything 'odd', ears aware for any sound whatsoever. Luckily, Connor knew signs as both him and Vlad had hunted another Wendigo years ago.

It was then Connor was face to face, almost kissing distance with a something that was certainly not human, but more ape-like than anything else. "You know, I'd forgotten how ugly you were".

"Unnnngh" it growled. Taking a chance, Connor kicked it in the groin. The creature while not being 'normal', was still a living being and retained various physiological characterisitics- even if it didn't use them. It doubled over very briefly, screaming in pain but was still fast enough to let 'fly' with a vicious claw strike. Connor knew it was coming, years of having 'been in the field' allowed a certain foresight when it came to combat and following up with a few nasty strikes to the body and the legs, backed up with his preternautal strength watched the creature drop. He saw that the its claws had taken huge chunks of stone out of the cave wall, "I guess you don't date much", and grabbing it by the neck twisted viciously hearing the snap of vertebrae.

Connor walked away, shaking his head, "Why couldn't you have left me alone?" Leaves cracked underfoot, the need for stealth gone, "all I wanted was to go back to so called civilisation and try to figure out what the hell is gloing on. Stupid Wendigo's" and kicking a stone, watched as it bounced off several tree trunks making a thud on each impact.

**September Idaho, USA, 2007**

Connor was in a hotel room, busy minding his own business while downing a bottle of Glenfiddich, watching the light from the bar across the street, but quite frankly was not interested in 'watered' down whisky, settleing down to the real thing. What annoyed Connor about immortality, was the inability to get outrageously drunk like most mortals and was now on his third bottle of whisky, wishing he could just pass out.

He could just imagine Ramirez sitting at the table, both enjoying drink together like old times. "You've spent enough time alone" said the Quickening of Ramirez. Connor looked down ruefully at the empty glass, and speaking to a non-existent person "You're probably right you Spanish peacock". Deciding he had spent too much time alone of late, made a slow walk across the road to the nearby bar, "watered down haggis it is".

In the bar across the street, a blond haired male was busy chatting to a 19 year old waitress, running his hand down her face seductively; who it seemed was quite eager for the affections. His darker haired brother sat next a mutual friend, who's sandy coloured beard was showing definite grey flecks. In fact, Dean had rarely seen Bobby ever remove his baseball cap, it was almost like it was some kind of totem. Putting those thoughts out of his mind, both of them were 'nursing' their beers. "Oh come one Bobby, how can you say that?"

"Quite easily. Dean was a jackass to do what he did" Bobby said for the upteenth time in several weeks.

"I know that. I'm alive aren't I?"

"At what cost though?" he shouted, albeit in hushed tones. "Now we've got demon clouds all over the place".

Dean was watching the waitress, as she seductively moved past him. He also saw that Dean and Bobby seemed to be in some heated debate, although he could guess what it was. It was then all eyes suddenly focused on them, everybody turned to watch, their irises and pupils were purest black. "Oh shit" cried Dean backing away. "I think we've got a problem here" he shouted and noticed that both Sam and Bobby had caught on. Just out of the window they could see a large cloud approaching, it resembled the 'demon clouds' appearing over every major city in the last few weeks.

"Oh crap" repeated Bobby standing, trying to put the table and chairs between him and the demons. "It was a trap! How could either of you be so damn stupid, again" He said, laying emphasis on the last word. "How was I supposed to know?" shouted Dean, "you saw the same damn information we did"

"We were stupid Dean"

"Don't join his side too. We're gonna kill these sons' of bitches"

"With what Dean? I didn't bring any weapons worth a damn! Remember, you insisted on no weapons! A night out you said. Party without a care in the world"

"I didn't, it was Sam. Sam tell him it wasn't me!"

"It's my fault. I don't why I did anything so stupid". Half a dozen of the 'people' blocked the doors and windows. "We're so screwed" remarked Bobby angrily.

"We've been in worse, right Sam"

"Only when I was there to back you up from the outside, you idiot" was the acid tongued reply from the elder hunter, who was now rubbing his beard trying in vain to think of ideas.

"Oh yeah" replied Dean and tried to 'deck' one of nearest with a punch in the mouth. The person just stood there and absorbed the blow.

"You're so right, we're fucked" Dean repeated backing away.

It was at this point a stranger entered, wearing a white t-shirt with a zip up jumper and white trainers, days worth of stubble and sandy coloured hair with deep sunken eyes. The man ignored them, pushing past the people at the door, constantly looking down at the ground, "Oh great. I pick the only bar and walk right in the middle of a domestic" he said sarcasticly. "Can I have a bottle of beer?"

"He's got to be one of them?" shouted Dean.

"One of what?" inquired the stranger without looking up. He threw a large note on the table and took a swig. "What I really want to know of why trouble follows me like a damn magnet?" to no one in particular and carried drinking his beer.

Lightning bolts light the night sky, and the door swings open as though pushed by an unseen hand, and several large clouds of smoke that seemed to be propelled by an alien intelligence entered, circling the room expectantly. Two peaople held the strangers arms to the table, "This won't hurt a bit" remarked the attractive waitress. Looking up at her, "For who? You or me?" he said as smoke poured in through his mouth, and the stranger took a larger than normal lung full of air. The hands ceased to hold the stranger down and they ignored him, knowing he was one of them.

Dean reached back, and pull out his pistol, and shot one straight through the head, the smoke flowing ever closer. Sam and Bobby continued to strike at their assailants, but each blow seemed to have little effect. "Aren't you fogetting about me?" The Stranger replied, standing.

"That's impossible" a male remarked and turned around to see the stranger was not reacting right.

"I am not that easy to possess. I haven't seen your kind", he said emphasising the last word like a set of dirty laundry, "in a long time"

"My kind?" said the man, and broke a beer bottle across the mans' face. Sam, Dean and Bobby watched as the wound never bled, healing of its' own volition.

"What the fuck is he Bobby?"

"Dunno, some other kind of demon, maybe a vampire that doesn't like demons"

"I've been called that, and worse" the man replied morosely. "I was driven from my village for that very same reason. But that was a long time ago, before you were born" sadness evident in his eyes, like he was carrying a huge burden.

"He's not a vampire" one stated.

"Certainly not a shapechanger either" remarked another, "he doesn't smell like either"

"That's not possible" stated another demon obviously recognising something, "they are all long gone for over twenty years" and began to retreat fearfully.

"That species is extinct. What are you?" remarked another demon.

"I assure you that I'm very much alive" the stranger replied, standing upright; "My name is Connor Macleod" and stepping forward hit the nearesrt man, using Quickening enhanced strength which drove him head first into a wall. Another demon stepped forward and using a gravity knife stabbed Connor through the heart.

"Don't you people ever learn, I don't die that easily?" Connor said, back handing the demon across the jaw, and then executing a _zempo-geri_, or an aggressive cross between a push and stamping kick, knocking him into the others while removing the blade. All the demons looked at one another, "That means he's the last of them", and slowly they all began to back away. "Please we meant no harm" it pleaded fearfully, " we were only playing". Even the cloud had begun to flow away seeking escape.

"You know" said Connor, "I've been hiding from who and what I am for quite a while"

"What the hell?" said Bobby

"Don't jinx it" Dean whispered.

"And I think it is about time that I stopped" Connor said, lightning erupted from his hand, arcing towards the nearby cloud.

Bobby watch the discharge spread to the dark cloud outside, and saw the stranger look at the demon hosts, who all of a sudden fell to the floor and seemed to be experiencing something akin to an epileptic fit; their bodies going into spasm. Within moments, their eyes returned to normal, smoke pouring involuntarily from their mouths. Dean pointed his gun at Connor, "What the hell are you?" he asked. There was a bright flash of light from the 'demon cloud', and they were all blinded temporarily and when their vision returned, the cloud was gone and Connor sitting at bar once more. "I was right" he said, "it is watered down haggis" and put down the whiskey bottle that he was now drinking from.

Rubbing his eyes once more, Dean put the gun to the strangers head. "Tell me what you are or I'll pull the trigger" he said menacingly.

"Dean, don't" urged Bobby.

"Why not?"

"Look Dean, the cloud's gone"

"What?" Dean inquired looking out the window. "er…wow" he said in tones betraying awe.

"I think anyone that can do that, it might be best if we left him alone" suggested Bobby, pointing at the stranger.

Connor exhaled noisily, "Don't leave on my account. Besides I know of some people who can help you"

"How do you know who we are, and what we do?" asked Dean in agressively.

"Time to leave" urged Bobby, "fight another day" and continued to retreat towards the door.

"No" replied Sam, "I think I want to know how you know about us. Are you some kind of demon"

"Heh…heh….heh", Connors' laugh echoing in the now empty tavern. "Not in the way you mean, no"

"What are you?"

"Not someone who means you any harm….really"

"How do we know that?" asked Sam, looking at the stranger once again.

"I don't know" said Bobby sceptically.

"Come on Bobby. If he could do that……"stated Sam, leaving part of his sentence unfinished.

Connor closed his eyes, and had placed their inane chatter in the background of his concentration, a bit like listening to classical music while reading. He let the thoughts of everyone enter his awareness, louder and louder it grew. He listened further and with concentration could centre on individuals; a couple arguing, a couple deep in conversation, drunks, and like an eagle spreading its wings his mind 'took off' and extended to other cities cross the continent, further down into South America. Like a supernova his consciousness exploded across the energy network of the world, every city, continent, life whether human or animal, every 'nook and cranny'. So this was the Prize! _What a glorious feeling it was_, but Talthos had said that there was no such thing as the Prize, but Connor now knew he was wrong. _He understood_. This battle went on, not just on Earth, but all worlds where immortal life was possible. _What would happen if the very last Quickening Immortal had taken the energy of all the others? _This feeling was amazing, but anything more, _maybe he wasn't ready for that yet?_ He had after all squandered this gift for many years, holding back. It was then his consciousness was 'pulled' back into his body like a bit of elastic. "What the…..?"

Dean looked at Connor, and saw that his eyes were closed, almost like he was 'zoned' out or concentrating on something, and checking vitals felt a strong heartbeat. "What's up with him Bobby?"

"How the hell should I know?" he replied irritably, making his way towards the door, "Maybe he's got a migraine?"

"Very funny" Dean retorted.

"Maybe doing whatever he did tired him out somehow"

"And what, he just took a nap?"

"Anybody ever tell you that sometimes you're a jackass?"

"Yeh, you last month"

"Oh….right. That's right I did" replied Bobby in a very smug tone of voice, 'preening' himself by taking off his baseball hat and smoothing out his hair, a grin visible through his beard. Suddenly they saw car headlights appraoch very close to building, followed by a crash and the splintering of glass.

"Was that a car hitting the building?" Dean asked matter of factly.

"Don't just stand there you idiot" Bobby shouted and took off at the run towards the door.

All three took of at a run, hardly looking as they went out the door or checking for surprise attacks. They saw that a car had impacted, and was in a 'sorry' state. Climbing out was a woman with dark hair down just past her shoulders, dark eyes and quite obviously athletic. A blonde woman got out of the opoosite door, also unhurt, also equally energetically inclined. Dean seeing an opportunity went straight to her aid, while Sam helped the other. "Why am I not surprised" remarked Bobby sarcastically, as Dean beamed his best smile at the blonde. "Are you okay?" asked Dean jovially, seeing that she was unhurt. "I'm fine" replied the blonde woman.

"Are you okay" Sam asked the dark haired woman with more sincerity than his brother.

Bobby looked and sighed, _why did it always happen to him? _In fact more imprtantly, why did it always happen around the Winchester brothers; _anyone would think they were cursed_. But considering some of their actions of late, it wouldn't be a surprise. Running outside a car had impacted with the building, and the windscreen had shattered and _the car was pretty much a 'write off'_. They opened the doors and pulled the two women out, "Let's get them inside" Bobby suggested.

"We're both fine" remarked both women simultaneously. Bobby held the door open while Sam and Dean escorted the women in despite their protests. "What's up with him?" asked the blonde contritely, looking down at the people on the floor. "Heavy night" quipped Dean.

"Are you sure he's okay" asked the dark haired woman.

"I'm Sam by the way, and that's my brother Dean and our friend Bobby" said Dean pointing at each other.

"I'm Jamie Summers" replied the dark haired woman shaking Sams' and Bobbys' hands.

"I'm Sarah Corbes"said the blonde taking Deans hand, who held on for a little too long.

"Crap" replied the man on the bar stool, and began to stand. Immediately Sarah turned and examined the man while he reached into his pocket. Sarah was on him almost instantly, grasping the hand, exerting pressure beyond humans. "Look lady" remarked Connor, shaking his hand free, the looks of admiration and fear evident on her face, "if I'd wanted to hold hands I'd have asked for a date. Right now there isn't time" and looking at Sam and Bobby handed both a business card, "you know I said I know of some people who can help you. If you want my help, and you will, ring me on that number in month and we'll meet"

"How do we know its not a trap?" asked Dean.

"We'll just have to trust one another"

"Who the hell are you?" inquired Sarah.

"Connor Macleod" he replied and walked out into the night.

Slowly those who had been possessed began to wake, and stand. "What the hell happened to them" asked Jamie. "One hell of good night" Dean replied effortlessly.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that?" asked Sarah incredulously.

"Trust me you really don't want to know"

"What if I do?"

"You don't" answered Bobby in tones that would accept no argument. "Let me get both you ladies a drink to steady your nerves"

On a Native American reservation stood what resembled a man, he was tall with dark hair and black orbs for eyes and everything about him screamed 'darkness' for even the clothes worn were similarly coloured. He didn't feel the cold either. Standing next to him was another, with white hair past shoulders, alabaster skin and a white smock. Turning to his companion, "The apes will die"

"Without them it will be as it should be, and we will be the most favoured as before the fall"

"Go, kill those that will stand in our way"

"I will create rivers of blood in your honour" and great white wings appeared, and slowly took to the air. Watching as Zaphael flew away, knew that years of manipulatng the creatures of this backwater world had come to fruition. Those that had any kind of power would kill each other and very likely the apes from which they were descended; but genocide was his speciality. Pyriel looked on, and with a patience beyond measure, smiled as soon it would all be over and mankind would be dead.

"What about opposition?" asked the other Angel in the distance, yet somehow the voice carried.

"Lucifer or Satan both share our ideology, if not our methods" replied Pyriel in bored tones. "Only a few can oppose us and the Nightwalkers are currently busy destroying themselves"

"What about the creation of the Angel wannabes"

"That _immortal ape_ will be your next target"

"Maybe the Elohim will send aid"

"Unlikely, but we must be prepared if they do"

**Late September, Himalays, Tibet 2007**

It was winter and a huge blanket of white was all Connor could see and the terrible bone numbing cold wasn't helping. Luckily, immortality prevented toes from freezing off; it was still _damn cold _and he wanted to find shelter. On top of one of the other mountains was a monk dedicated to researching Rambaldi artefacts. At this minute Connor couldn't give a _haggis_ and just wanted a hot bath followed by sitting in front of a nice warm fire with a brandy. Not far to go, _almost there_ and continued to walk up the steep incline & slipped at the last minute and ended up on his knees hanging onto ski poles for dear life, if he went over the edge, _it was a bloody long climb back up the mountain_.

All that could be seen with mortal senses was white underfoot and in front of his eyes; and quite frankly had no idea why someone would possibly want to build a monastery up here. Another ten minutes of hiking and he was almost a hundred yards away from the gate _that brandy will taste good_ and made the last few foot falls to his destination. Up close the building seemed huge, and really old, maybe five centuries and was more castle than a monastery, although there was oriental _flavouring_ to the overall design. Banging on the door repeatedly with gloved fists and shivering in the intense cold, ice hanging off his nose. It wasn't like he wasn't carrying anything except a snmall rucksack and few changes of clothes.

The door opened and he was greeted by a monk who was wearing the customary orange robes of a Buddhist and a blast of warm air greeted him from inside. _Just to be warm again._

"Come in" said the monk in Tibetan. His Tibetan was shaky nowadays and couldn't be bothered to read the monks mind for the language, plus Connor was suffereing from immortal fatigue. A good nights rest was required before both Vlad and him set off again.

"Hi, can I come in" he replied in Tibetan, the monk just bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Your friend said you would want a warm bath and something hot to drink; I regret we do not have alcohol here. Tea will be ready for you whenever you require"

The monk looked at the stranger and felt something odd about him, but could not discern what.

Connor was relaxing in a nice hot bath, and quite frankly needed it. The door burst open and in walked Vlad dressed resplendently in a Saville Row and his usual sword cane was swinging at his side. _Can the man never dress casually_? He thought. "Can't you see I'm having a bath; don't you have manners in Romania"

"I came to see what the smell was and I can see that you haven't changed your bathing habits in four hundred years" Vlad replied smoothly walking out with a huge smile on his face. Connor scowled, and realised that his friend was getting impatient. After another half an hour Connor dried and put fresh comfy clothes on and made his way to get some fresh tea.

Connor walked into a huge hall to the smell of cooking, some vegetable curry if he didn't miss his guess. Many monks were sitting at huge tables enjoying food and chatting in Tibetan.

"Ah there you are, you smell less like a dung heap".

"Impale anyone lately" retorted Connor as a bald headed monk handed him a green tea. Vlad just looked at his friend and smiled, they had not had to opportunity to 'spar' like this for awhile and maybe this is something to help lighten the mood before their journey to who knew where.

Later that night Vlad sat in his room, comtemplating things, and not having been altogether honest with Connor about a few things and waited impatiently for his new associates to join him. Slowly the door opened and in walked Fen, followed by Chian Ku, Mei Li and Hachiman.

"You did not tell him" Chian Ku stated.

"No"

"Why?" inquired Fen, scraching his chin and rubbing several days of stubble. "What's stopping you?"

"It was not the right time"

"Perhaps" replied Mei Li arcing an eyebrow. "Perhaps you fear him, now you know he is no longer holding back?" she answered tersely, "and that once the change is started it cannot be stopped". The last thing Vlad expected or needed was to be psychoanalysed by a damn dragon. Walking to the window and rubbing the glass with the sleeve of his jacket to clear the condensation, looked at the snow outside; saw the flakes swirl circles before falling to the earth to finally settle. The snow flakes reminded Vlad of human beings, ceaselessly moving, going around in circles before finally coming to rest in death. _Was that a shape?_ And then he looked more closely, eyes narrowing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chian Ku.

"We're missing something" said Vlad, "there is a part of the jigsaw missing"

"What part is that?" asked Fen suspiciously. Vlad turned to watch Chian Ku steeple his fingers in thought, and felt his power brush over like a summer breeze, drifting out into blizzard outside. "Perhaps you are right" he answered. "I too sense a third faction at work. Mmmmmm" and without warning entered into a meditative trance.

Hachiman watched the legendary vampire Vald Tepes, also known as Dracula, scourge of all vampires. Most vampires worked to dominate or destroy humanity, and over the years the vampires had experimented by using technology to find ways around their shortcomings. Genetic engineering allowed them to use in vitro fertilisation to have children, bio-chemistry to alter their existing blood to create airborn pathogens infecting whole schools, the list went on. By far their most ambitious crowning achievement had been another species of vampire, one that did not combust at death, leaving remains, weaker and slower, they were created for one purpose only, something for hunters to hunt leaving those doing meaningful tasks unemcumbered.

And should any 'real' vampires be killed, they spontaneously combusted to leave a red ash, or crystals. Most humans or hunters thought this death final, it was anything but and with the application of blood from another vampire the crystalline ash would reconstitute and the vampire would reform. Hachiman felt a shiver in the air, _almost as if someone was stepping on his gravestone_, he admired Vlad and yet feared the _Liche_, for the power he possessed. It was then screams were heard within the monastery.

Vlad made the door first, and Fen was a close second and opening it could see a flurry of activity. Armed Monks ran down the corridors. "Not good" he said and walked brusquely down the corridor, sword cane in hand. A monk tried to brush past them, but Chian Ku caught his sleeve, "What is happening?" he inquired in fluent Tibetan.

"Monsters within, we must defend ourselves"

"No!" Chian shouted. "Gather your brothers in the eating area and have someone send our friend Connor to join us. Now run!" and off went the obedient Monk.

"Do you what is going on?" asked Fen.

"Not at the moment, but it doesn't sound good" Chain replied, as all possessed preternatural hearing and could clearly hear flesh being torn like a breast of chicken. They arrived in the courtyard to find dozens of dead monks, some still twitching and others being feasted upon by vampires. Vlad did not recognise the type, although they possessed a strange feral look to them, exceedingly pale skin and almost black irises. One was quite tall and bald and every tooth was sharp like the canines on a wild animal. "Release him" said Vlad and saw the larger bald vampire with tattoos on his head look up from the feast, blood all down his chin.

One vampire emitted a high pitch scream into the sonic and ultrasonic range, and all the others followed suit. The lead one spoke in a language, and looking round Vlad could see that none his friends understood it. "End his suffering, or face my wrath" and saw the leader look on unperterbed by the threat. Shadows lengthened and emerging from the darkness were vampires. _There were at least a two dozen of them_; they were outnumbered.

"The vampires you know are thinkers, these are the warriors, the soldiers" stated Chian by way of explanation.

"I don't care" replied Fen who was removing his shirt, teeth and body elongating. Vlad let his vampire 'self' take over, his teeth also elongating and finger nails lenthenging to become claws. One leapt like a squirrel and just like that Chian Ku was beside him striking a blow that could rend steel, which sent the vampire pinwheeling away, the impact shattering masonry.

Several were stepping back at the side of Fen in full Lycan form, all nine feet of muscled wolf and uttering a roar that drowned out their wailing. He leapt and attacked with a claw on the way past, scoring hit after hit, and yet they refused to go down, black blood flying everywhere. Several landed on his back, and the pummeling began.

Minutes into the fight and Hachiman punched one and turned to kick another. Soon as one fell another replaced their comrade. Not that any stayed down for no matter what damage was done, they were virtually unstoppable, having just stoved a skull in, broken anothers' spine – yet they would not stop.

Vampires flooded the monstery and struck down monks with impunity, surrounding some at first and playing with them like cat, knowing their prey would never escaspe, others dove in the for the kill as teeth sank into the carotoid sinus. Many wandered around with blood still dripping down their chins and onto their clothes and yet they would not stop the feeding frenzy.

The occasional monk would manage to wound a vampire, but never enough to stop one, or kill it. They were like a tide, as wave after relentess wave flowed down the corridors, killing all in their path.

Chian Ku ducked and avoided multiple claw strikes, his body seeming to flow like water away from the incoming strike. He saw that Fen was down, and so too was Hachiman; Mei Li was holding off seven or eight, but even she too would fall if she did change. Although Chian could punch through steel, and his long nails which were called the 'Knives of Eternity' could rend flesh easily, these vampires were not so easily dismembered or stopped. For some reason Vlad had opted to not use his sword, _foolish_, and slipping between two vampires kicked one hard, knocking him into the group, _where was Vlad anyway?_

Vlad was fighting the leader, and had realised quite early on what a stupid idea it had actually been. Their claws were a lot longer and probably sharper, and the leader seemed to be able to withstand almost unlimited punishment. _Where was his sword? _This stray thought cost as the leaders' claws caught him across the throat, and stepping back changed immediately into mist form to eascape. Although Vlad possessed no eyes in that form, the expression on the face of the leader was priceless as he tried in vain to harm the insubstantial.

Connor went around a corner, and saw the assailant, a pale, yet bald man with tattoos drag a monk to the floor. He moved too late, as the attacker sank teeth into the monks' neck, blood spurting high in the air. He kicked the vampire in the head, watching as it 'rode' the blow and it looked the immortal in the eye, blood from previous kills already drying across his jaw. "Damn" Connor muttered, as the creature opened its mouth in a scream which became a high pitch wail. Unsure whether it was either a call for help, or a signal that there was other prey, _neither are good_, and kicked it once more.

Slowly the creature stood and swiped at the immortal with ultra sharp claws. Dodging and ducking the immortal avoided the creatures feeble strikes, but it had thus far shrugged off several extremely powerful strikes. It was obviously stronger than him, but not faster and quickly switching Connor willed his strength to increase, and hit the creature in the body and the head, which inflicted no more damage than before. _Vampires_ he cursed, immortals lacked the basic weapons that their nemesis possessed, but they had other benefits- namely their ability to withstand ridiculous amounts of damage. Connor executed another barage of punches and kicks, and still no lasting effect. _These were the vampires answer to immortals_, and able to withstand equal and maybe even greater damage.

The vampire wailed again, and Connor could sense multiple somethings approaching, not alive as such but more an absence of a living being.

As several more vampires appeared from around the corner, Connor stepped back, almost tripping over the dead monk whose sightless eyes were staring up at oblivion. "I'm sorry" Connor muttered. It appeared the vampires were talking to one another in an unknown language and gave up trying to fight unarmed- drew his concealed katana took up a 'ready position', "C'mon already!" Connor barked.

More wailing followed and three vampires advanced, a fourth leapt like a squirrel. Centuries of fighting reflexes took over and immortal and weapon were 'one'. Katana blurred and cut the leaping vampire in half and turned to decapitate another. Within another second two more were maimed or dead, "Not so confident now are you" Connor retorted in a Scottish brogue, and advanced on the remaining bloodsuckers who now back peddled. "Oh no you don't" and Connor charged. "Aaaaaaaaaaargh". Within moments and all were dead, "Remind me to never fight you without a weapon next time" Connor remarked and absent mindedly decapitated the remaining vampire who was trying to crawl away without the benefit of legs.

Fen removed the vampires off his back like articles of clothing, large clawed hands grabbing one who continued to struggle, his jaws closing around the vampires neck, biting down hard. A vampire head hit the floor with a dull 'meaty thud', and Fen roard once more black blood and spittle flying as he did so. More and more vampires began to close on Fenrir, obviously the strongest of them all and the biggest threat. "Form on me" shouted the werewolf and roared once more in challenge.

It was then Vald noticed Connor cutting a swath through the vampires towards his sword, "Vlad", the immortal shouted and grabbed the dragon head sword, "You'll need this" and threw it flaswlessly. He caught the blade with equal ease and drew the weapon with a flourish and turning towards the lead vampire- "Now, lets try this again" and raised the sabre expectantly.

Chian Ku dodged the clumsy vampire attacks as though they did not exist, and to him they were as nothing. Clumsy, unbalanced and really quite slow. What they did have was strength beyond any vampire encountered and the durability of an immortal, quite a dangerous mix. Sniffing the air, _ozone_, something was approaching although from where he could not say. Using the 'Knives of Eternity' severed two vampire heads and moved towards Fen.

Hachiman saw Vlad using his sword, and seeing no other choice drew two concealed shoto's and began his counter attack, _no point fighting fair_ he thought.

The vampire leader saw that his opponents were winning, driving his tribe back. Soon he would have no other choice but to flee, unless………."Keep them busy" he ordered in the vampire language. Cutting his palm with a long talon, began to draw a circle and shapes as black blood melted the snow underneath. _Not that it would matter _and began the chant.

Connor, Vlad and the others began to turn the vampires into a sea of dead body parts, animated no longer by the alien virus. A few vampires tried to crawl away, leaving the bottom half of their bodies until a sword removed the head. Suddenly lightning arced from the sky, striking the ground before the vampire leader.

The being before them was about six feet tall and wearing a white robe almost like a smock; paler skin than any vampire, hair the colour of platinum. "Well, well. What have we here" remarked the figure looking round at the vampire behind. He walked towards the leader and reached out, touching his jaw and moving the head side to side while looking into the vampires eyes. "A infected monkey" the being said softly; which drew a scowl from the vampire.

The new arrival igonred the vampire and looked at the battle and bagan to clap his hands. The sound echoed and seemed strangely magnified so that it was almost a thunderclap. The Vampire leader screamed and his tribe withdrew, some getting caught in the flash of blades.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Connor.

"Aaaaaah" replies the stranger, "the monkey speaks" and slowly begins to look into Connors' eyes. "Not just a monkey are you? You possess the divine spark, still blissfully unaware of the gift you have been given"

"What are you talking about?" asked Connor quizzically, brow furrowing.

"I think you know" replied the phantom stranger, his 'whiteness' blending into the snow. "The divine monkey"

"Hanuman?" inquired Chian.

"You know the legend" the stranger whispered, yet his voice seemed to carry.

"Who are you?" asked Connor.

"I am Pyriel. Now it is time to do what you monkeys do best"

"What is that Fen" growled aggressively.

"Die" Pyriel replied.

Connor, Vlad and the others could swear they saw Pyriel standing on a huge heaving mass of humans, writhing and dying and then the vision was gone.

Pyriel moved with a speed that astonished Vlad. He was quickly seized in a grip of iron and thrown like a rag doll. Quickly Fen leaped to his side only for Pyriel to backhand the nine foot tall Lycan like a stray dog, knocking him off his feet.

Connor moved in and began to cut agressively with his katana, weaving illusions around himself; to confuse and distract. Yet it seemed as if the angel could see past the illusions.

"Connor, no. Withdraw!" Chian screamed.

"Are you joking" he answered and continued the flurry of attacks using sword, hands and feet. The beings ability to evade seemed supernatural, and his guard just as formidable. Connor circled his adversary, and noticed that Chian had pulled Vlad and Fen towards him. "We cannot prevail Connor. Not this day".

Connor was beginning to agree and slowly back peddled towards Vlad and his friends. Pyriel just seemed content to watch, a smile etched on pale features. "What is this? The divine monkey gives up so easily? Such a disappointment"

"Whatever you say Jack" Connor replied, placing the Katana within the folds of his coat which could not seemingly hide such a weapon. "I'd forgotten you could that" stated Pyriel. "You cannot stop the death of your species" and then looked at Mei Li, "perhaps it is time to replace another species as has happened before" the angel goaded. Connor drew Quickening towards his extremities, and then without warning two huge lightning bolts erupted from his hands towards Pyriel.

Vlad watched Pyriel raise his hand and harmlessly absorb the lightning, once, twice. "Accept your fate apes" Pyriel stated angrily, "you cannot stop me" and laughed menacingly.

"Time to leave" stated Chian Ku, and both Connor and Vlad felt invisible energy wash over them as their surroundings changed.

Connor looked around at the empty streets and noticed a street sign, _Leicester Square_, and reaching out could not sense much life at all, except the few snippets here or there. But considering the outbreak that had swept across the country, it was not surprising it had not been re-populated yet. Cars still littered the streets, unchanged from how they had been abandoned years ago. After an hour or two of walking, all of them wandered down a deserted street in the West End, no signs of life _a _g_host town. _England had been empty for years, and he could sense a few wild dogs roaming the streets.

"Do you feel that?" Fenrir asked. "Almost like static electricity"

"I feel it too" Mei Li replied.

"I felt that before" inquired Connor.

"I don't know, but it is preferable to what we faced earlier" replied Chian Ku arcing an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was going to ask you about that. You seem to know something" inquired Vlad. Mei Li looked at them all, "Something you don't know about me Connor, I am a dragon and possibly one of the last of my species"

"That's a bit harsh. I hardly know you" retorted Connor smirking.

"It is true. You see although when people think of Angels and God, they instinctively believe the world to be ten millenia old; no more. In actuality science is quite correct in its assessments of the universe and therefore by deduction Angels cannot exist within that framework"

"Okay I get that, but why are you getting all theological"

"You see one theory about the death of the dinosaurs is that the Angels killed them"

"That was an Angel? Hardly. Not what I was taught"

"She speaks the truth. I have seen the picture in arcane srcipts. That was Pyriel, the Angel of Genocide. Angels are nothing like they are taught in modern religions. They are spiteful beings that hate mankind and seek our destruction"

"Why?"

"They believe that the Creator imbued man with all his Grace, yet none seem able to see it. And it is because of this that they think our mutual Creator favours us over them. Something I do not believe"

"So you're telling me Angels exist? And God?"

"Of course, why shouldn't they?"

"Well I could think of quite a few reasons, but putting my doubt aside. I find all this incredibly hard to believe"

"As opposed to say what? Immortal beings walking down with man through the ages and stealing each others Quickening by removing the head, in search of some ephemeral Prize"

"Point taken" Connor replied grouchily, "how do we stop him".

"That is a far more interesting question" answered Chian Ku. "You must remove the heart, which sounds easier than it really is"

"You're telling me" replied Connor walking around another corner.

"Or decapitation"

"That I can manage"

"Remember Connor. You've may have tens of millenia of combined experience within you, but Angels have been around almost 18 billion years or more and are no pushovers"

They continued in silence for a while, seeing nothing living. A few rotting corpses that had obviously been there for years, but mostly skeletons. "I've never been here since the event".

"Not many have" replied Connor, "me included. It nearly happened again Canada"

"We know" answered Chian.

"You seem to have a lot of information, and doing very little sharing" replied the immortal.

"That is true, for I an not immortal in the same way you are"

"I know that. Some of the others" said Connor taping his head, "have met you before"

"I'd forgotten about that"

"We're getting closer to _it_" remarked Connor, and then lost sight of Vlad as he turned a corner.

Vlad was listening although not contributing to the discussion. Something about it worried him. The concept of Angels, and God and possibly his own damnation _scared him_, knowing that if one was true, the likelihood of the other was very high. Burning eternally was not what Vlad wanted in his afterlife. _Not at all_. It was to this extent that his mind wandered, looking around at the desolation that was London, England. _Most of the country must be like this, _and walking past an overturned car, long since burnt out, around a corner. He saw small reptiles scuttle past, enthusiastically enjoying a game of chase. _Never seen them before_, and assumed they must have escaped from a zoo or pet shop.

"Wait" Mei Li called. "Where did these come from?" and picked one up, stroking its' chin gently. "Easy there little fella" she cooed. Chian walked over and seemed absorbed in the one she held,

"They've been extinct for about 50 million years" he remarked.

"What?" Fen snarled, although he had transformed back into human form hours ago. "How is that possible?"

Fen smelt ozone, like something was burning oxygen, and followed what his heightened sense of smell was telling him. "Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Follow me" Fen replied visibly sniffing the air like an animal, lowering his nose to the ground and kept walking. "This way". The smell became more intense and almost enough to burn his senstive nostrils. It was almost like following the smell left behind after a lightning bolt struck the ground. Putting thoughts aside Fen went where his nose instructed. "What the hell is that?!?" he shouted, pointing at the phenomenon. He could see some kind of translucent light in the middle of the street, visible through it was the wall of the building behind. Within the light were shifting shapes, starting as traingles and moved into circles, squares and others he did not know the name for. The display was almost hypnotic, at least until another creature scurried out.

"Wow!" Hachiman replied. "What is it?" who rushed to stroke the little lizard.

"Some kind of portal" replied Mei Li arcing an eyebrow. "But to where I do not know"

"One way to find out" suggested Connor.

"Walk in there, are you mad?" asked Fen incredulously.

" I agree" said Hachiman and both looked at each other in horror, as though agreement is something they never did.

"You speak" murmurred Connor, "hallelulah"

"Very funny" Hachiman replied acidly.

"Can you hear that?" Vlad asked the ensemble, "wings", and noticed as Fen tilted his head to the side, as though favouring one ear over the other. "Bloody big bird" he said.

"Maybe person sized with wings?" inquired Connor, "say an Angelic something?"

"Oh" cried Mei Li and uttered some expletives in another language.

"Time to go" shouted Conor, and waved them towards the phenomena, "Can you close this?" he asked looking at Chian.

"Yes, why? Surely you cannot want to go in there?"

"Unless any of you think you have a better chance againt him that I do, speak now!" whispered the last immortal vehemently. All looked at each other, and shook their heads in unison. "Perhaps together?" suggested Hachiman echoing all their thoughts. "We're all experienced, but we have not trained together to fight as a team; like the Spartans for exmaple. Together we might well end up killing each other. Another time!"

"No fight now!" shouted Fen.

"Live now, grow stronger" repeated the Quickening of Methos within Connor.

"Yes, we must leave. We cannot win this fight, not now" stated Hachiman, hoping to re-inforce Connors' words. _To fight now is to die, do not want damnation_. "Through the opening" urged Vlad and ran through. Already the wind around them was beginning to grow, and dark clouds loomed dangerously low in the sky. To all with enhanced vision was the same Angel from before- Pyriel and some other accompanying him. The other had a long dark coat, dark shoulder length hair, but they both possessed huge white feathered wings. "There's something that's not been seen in a long while" remarked Connor, and pushed Fen through the opening. "Aaaaah, damn you" the unchanged were cursed as both him and his voice were silenced, vanishing within the anomaly. "One more down" said Connor, "your time Hachiman".

"You first"

"Don't be a fool" Connor spat. "If he lands he'll kill you and I need Chian to close the portal. Now go" the immortal urged once more.

"Go" Chian shouted, and looked at Mei Li, who pulled the vampire along with her through the opening. "What's your plan?" inquired the enlightened immortal.

"How long will it take you to close it and stop him coming through?"

"About a minute"

"That long!" Connor replied, his tones quick high being startled by the reply. "Get started" he grouched and drew his katana. "Can you close it from the other side?"

"Yes"

"Good, in you go"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Go, I need to occupy their attention while you do what is neccesary without distraction"

"Good luck" and in a flutter of kimono sleeves the enlightened immortal vanished through portal.

"Here goes nothing" remarked Connor as both Angels landed. "Well if it's not pinky and perky" the immortal remarked sarcastically, easily one of his best features and advanced. Mentally counting down two minutes, he figured one minute to do the deed and another minute to squabble about it with the others.

On the other side of the anomaly Fen appeared and stumbled falling over a boulder. He looked around, "Why that dirty little" and walked back towards the portal, only to be restrained by Vlad. "Let go of me, vampire"

"No"

"I said" and both were silenced as Mei Li and Hachiman collided with them. While all were rising, Chian Ku arrived through the portal. "What's going on?" shouted Vlad.

"I'm closing the portal"

"What about Connor?" Vlad asked.

"He's going to keep them occupied so that they do not suspect what is happening"

"Why do it this side?" asked Hachiman, and imediately regretted such a stupid question.

"So that they cannot interfere"

On the other side Connor fought valiantly, both angels pressing their advantage. "Does the divine monkey wish to meet the maker?"

"Not especially" he answered. "only on my list of things to do when die- which I hope is not soon"

"Well your whole species are denied the Heaven of the Creator and your souls must rest where you lie"

"I doubt that"

"It is true monkey. Why is it do you think that you can speak to them? Magic. Hardly. None are able to move on without the Creators consent" Pyriel remarked.

"Why would your Creator do that?" asked Connor circling once again, and had already counted one minute wasted.

"Hold him" Pyriel shouted, and Connor watched as the other Angel advanced faster than a vampire.

Ultra strong arms siezed his, pining and holding him still. Martial training gained through experience and Quickening took over, and then a pale fist connected with his face temporarily stunned the immortal. The pale angel, Pyriel, licked his eyeball and seemed distracted if only for a second. "What did you see?" asked the other angel.

"Go through the gate, they seek to close it" and threw Connor away like a toy. Moving with unexpected speed the other Angel dived through the strange portal.

They noticed the other angel came through the portal and were waiting just in case it happened. Hachiman quickly connected with a low kick causing the being to recoil in pain, and then the others joined into the fray.

Connor bounced off the wall that Pyriel had thrown him at. With no chance to get up the angel kept pummelling the immortal with blow after blow; leaving no time for each wound to heal as blood flowed down his chin to pool on the floor. Without warning the angel punch through his chest, splattering both of their faces with blood, grasping his heart. Face contorted in pain, and eyes bulging, "Aaaarrrrgh" he screamed. He was strangely disconnected from the pain and began to feel that strange energy build up from before while facing the Wendigo, and suddenly his body exploded with energy.

Connor grabbed Pyriels' arm, feeling a strength beyond anything experienced before and stood up. "I think it is high time you had a long vacation" and hit the angel repeatedly in the face and using the distraction, withdrew Pyriels' arm, throwing him against a nearby car. Engine block, bumper and windscreen exploded as the angel impacted with the force of truck. Pyriel rolled to the floor, almost landing on his feet as he executed a _zempo-geri_, watching as the wall exploded with the impact. Quickly retrieving his Katana, he ran and jumped through the portal, hoping time had not yet run out. Pyriels' parting words were, "I will get you Nephilim"

Hachiman had pinned the angels right arm and with the aid of Vlad who held the left one, Mei Li the legs. Fen stood over the angel and punched through the chest cavity, reaching in to grasp the heart and tear it free, crushing the organ before everyones eyes. The angel stopped struggling, eyes slowly became black orbs as though they never existed. It was at this point Connor leaped through, turning around at the ready in case Pyriel followed, luckily this was not necessary as no immediate pursuit was forthcoming. "You made it then?" Hachiman asked, as all watched the doorway shrink and fade into nothing. "Are we trapped here?" Fen asked.

"For the minute" replied Chian, "as I have no idea where, _we_ are"

"Shall we pick a direction then?" asked Connor. "Anywhere look preferable?" as all surveyed the directions. Straight back to where the anomaly there was a huge forest was visible, and the rest was open plains and in the distance was the sea.

"That way" said Mei Li pointing toward the sea. "We might see something interesting, and at least find something to eat" and then realised she had said the wrong thing as only Connor, her and Chian would need food; the others required a purely liquid diet-_blood_. Ignoring her faux pas, began to walk. The grass was knee high and left very little chance of anything sneaking upon them which was somewhat a relief considering the days events. What was almost unbearable was the stifling heat. "It's a bit warm here lady" Connor complained. "Did someone order a designer holiday in the tropics?"

"Even I find the temperature, _unpleasant_" remarked Hachiman. Slowly they began to walk across the plains, and spotted the ocassional small lizard, similar to what was seen before. Within minutes all were perspiring heavily, including Vlad and Hachiman who had red sheens to their skin; _must be hot for them to sweat blood_, and it was then they all heard a bellow of unknown animal miles away. Even at this distance, it's roar made Fen's sound like a tame cat. "Is anyone else getting a little worried about that?" asked Connor, concern evident in the old immortals tones, "perhaps the other way would be best?"

"Nonesense" shouted Fen above the din, "I've heard worse"

"Like when exactly" inquired Connor irritatedly.

"I think perhaps it might be best if we ran" suggested Mei Li for none of them could see over the brow of the hill they were currently walking up; although all could hear the slight tremors in the ground. "Chian, can you take us back before whatever that is gets here?" inquired Vlad.

"Mmmmmm" he replied, rubbing his chin with a long fingernail thoughtfully. "Unlikely"

The vibrations in the ground were already getting quite fierce and felt like an earth tremor. When the beast came over the hill, the mouths of the travellers dropped open in awe and fear; at least until preternatural reflexes took over, and all began running faster than any human was capable. Unfortunately, it was not fast enough. Connor considered himself a fast runner, using the techniques taught to him by Ramirez but could not keep pace with the others. All were outdistancing him, and to his surprise it was the the old man, Chian, who ran the fastest leaving even Fen behind.

Mei Li knew there was no choice, Connor could not keep up and doubted even he could survive being eaten and ran away at a tangent. She sent a mental request to her lover, "Protect Connor" and saw as the immortal rolled aside letting the beast pass. Slowly she began to change, torso and limbs lengthening and skin sloughing like a snake to show green scales. She could not see Connor, but neither could the beast, head swivelling from side to side. As her eyes changed, she began to pierce the veil of his illusion, and could clearly see the immortal staring the creature in the eyes. It was immobile and passive, for the moment but who knew how long that would last. She could see another illusion in the distance, obviously crafted by Connor, of another slower yet larger prey and the Tyrannosaurus Rex took off. It had obviously decided that an easier meal would be best and all turned to see Mei Li in her true form. What was puzzling, is why did it not spot her? Slowly Connor let the illusion around her drop too, leaving her exposed.

Fen's jaw dropped at the sight of the dragon, _not enough to overpower a T.Rex_, but certainly would prove a distraction. "Any chance of a ride?" he quipped.

"Why not. May as well all hop on" she replied. "Wherever we're going". He climbed on first, legs astride her slender neck, surprised at how hard the scales were and yet could feel the heat being given off by her. Once they were all aboard, "Carry on where we were headed" Fen suggested, "at least we'll be safe in the air. Touch wood; at least I would if I could find any". Once they were on her back she took off, "How do you fly" he asked, "as you don't have any wings?"

"Don't ask questions that you really don't want answers for" Mei Li replied. They could see the sea quite clearly now, and numerous other supposedly extinct reptiles. "Good job we didn't try to open another portal" said Chian, "I don't have the power to open one to span time. That's why I lived history and not time travelled through it" he shouted, as the wind whipped around and up his kimono sleeves.

"Can you see that?" Mei Li said using her nose to point at the ground in the distance. "Portals, a whole field full of them"

"Who created them?" inquired Vlad out loud, knowing full well that none would answer. "Let's have a look at them, maybe one might lead home"

"Or anywhere for that matter" Fen shouted back over his shoulder.

"But we have very little choice, I suppose" Connor replied exhaling noisily.

"Take us down lady dragon" requested Fen. "Time to see where they take us".

Slowly the mis-matched group made their way down to the ground and could not see any immediate dangers of predators. Once they were off her back, Mei Li changed back into her human form, very similar to how a Lycan would do so, yet her increasd size made the transformation more remarkable, somehow.

"Shall we just walk through?" asked Connor, looking at Chian.

"No. There are hundreds. We goto each one systematically and I quickly check it is stable, and then one of us walks through"

"This could take a while then" remarked Connor sarcastically looking at the network of portals.

"Which one first?"

"Wait" whispered Chian, pressing his fingers together in a steeple. "I can sense a faint trace from one, almost like an echo"

"Where, which one" Fen barked.

"Shhhhh" said Connor, putting one finger to his lips, "he's concentrating"

"Sorry" Fen remarked apologetically, seeming to become smaller and less imosing obviously embarrassed by the outburst. They watched as Chian walked slowly towards a portal and then veered off last minute. After almost ten minutes even Connor is becoming impatient, _the heat is getting too much_, "We need to leave soon. It's just too damn hot"

"No wonder I'm getting cranky" Fen replied, who looks at the others; all of whom nod their heads in confirmation. Connor notices that strangely _the only one not sweating is Chian, why?_

Suddenly Chian looks up, "This one. Enter here" and points at a portal.

"Are you sure?" his lover inquires.

"Yes, well more or less" he replies, cheeks flushing in embarassment.

"Let's go" suggests Connor authoritatively.

"We need to investigate first" suggests Hachiman.

"Okay. I'll go through and you wait and get eaten by a T.Rex" retorts Connor acidly and steps through.

On the other side of the portal everything looks the same, and Connor reaches out with his mind seeking any familiar presence. Stretching, reaching his mind quests, across the ocean. It settles in a small town where two familiar presences stand out, Sam and Dean Winchester and sees within their minds their previous meeting- but suddenly their presences vanish.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" shouts a familiar voice with definite traces of a Scottish accent. Connor looks around for the source, and reaching out with his mind only to encounter, _nothing_. The immortal is unable to sense anything at all. Whomever or whatever it is, can somehow shield its' presence. "Where are you?" he shouts back.

"Now, now, you'll have to do better than that. Play the game" the voice echoes from somewhere behind him. "What game you damned lunatic!" he shouts exasperatedly.

"Don't go losing your temper now" said the voice which seemed to carry, "it really won't help". Connor swivelled on knees and hips, head turning to and fro' searching in vain for the as yet invisible assilant. "Didn't you ever play this game at school?" the voice shouted again from another position.

"What game is that, exactly?"

"Hide and seek of course. Come and find" shouted the voice, trailing off, "meeeeee" and it was gone.

"Damn him!" Connor shouted and started to walk around a corner.

"Freezing cold!" the voice taunted. Connor turned the other way and began to walk. After thirty seconds it was there again – "Warmer". Stifling any emotion of anger, Connor kept walking, looking behind abandoned cars, peering through a few building windows. "Boiling hot" the voice echoed again.

Connor kicked in the boarded up door and walked in. "Now you're on fire" the voice taunted, standing on the steel bar which was all that remained of the ceiling in a large warehouse. "You!" Connor shouted. "I thought you were dead"

"No such luck. Although I could say the same of you" the figure replied cheerfully. "I remember our last contest; you ran away"

"Hardly. I was chasing a murderer at the time; and you weren't it"

"Touchy aren't we?" remarked the figure. "Now what I want to know"

"I'm telling you nothing!" shouted Connor and turned to walk away. The figure was waging a finger, almost like scolding a child, "Didn't you ever learn it's rude to interrupt"

"Maybe you shouldn't point" retorted the immortal watching the figure. He couldn't sense Quickening; although the build and face were identical. Dark curly hair with a receeding hairline, lithe but not thin with eyes that held both mischief and power.

"You're not angry about that Mina Harker incident are you? You're obviously the same person as then, somehow. But don't tell me yet" the figure cautioned, "it'll be all the more fun when you're begging for your life"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Didn't you know that talking to yourself can be some of best conversations" the figure whispered in a condescending manner and dropped off the railing. "Now the game is you run and I chase. Run little rabbit" shouted the figure.

"Not likely. I don't die that easy Hyde"

His adversary moved with vampire swiftness and attempted to grab Connor by the throat.

Connor stepped back and projected the image that he was still there, only to watch as Hyde fumbled with thin air. Letting the illusion go, Connor stood there waiting. "Not giving up on your first try I hope?" the immortal goaded. Hyde infuriated by his failure came all the harder and faster. This time he succeeded in grabbing Connor by the throat, suddenly growing huge fangs, or rather tusks from nowhere and roared. "Like I've not seen that before" said Connor doing his best to sound uninterested, and even went as far as to examine his nails. "If you've quite finished your game?" Connor urged sounding very parental all of a sudden. Jekyll swung a punch which years of experience allowed the immoral to block and throw the other with ease using the outer wrist lock, _amorte gyaku_.

Connor could see that Hyde was not impressed, and sprung to his feet with ease. "Had enough yet?" asked the immortal. He heard something behind and turned to look, _nothing but a small bird_, and found Hyde gone. "Where are you?" he cursed. All of sudden a weight was on his shoulder and dropping instantly executed a sacrifice throw, _toma-nage_ and maintained a hold to ensure Hyde did not escape again. Rolling with the throw quickly spun and had Hyde in a neck break position. "It would seem that the fly has caught the spider, unusual" remarked Hyde sarcastically.

"Who are and how do you look exactly like Hyde from 1875?"

"So you were alive then, how?"

"I'm asking the questions" remarked Connor, and added extra pressure to the lock for incentive.

"You'll have to ask him"

"Who's him, your alter ego?"

"Of course" Hyde replied all knowingly.

"Stop stalling"

"If I let him out, you have to promise not to kill him, me"

"That depends, besides you don't have a choice. What's his name?"

"Tom Jackman"

Connor saw the almost imperceptable swift from Hyde to Jackman, slight hairline changes and along the chin and the ears. "Tom Jackman I presume?"

"I am. Who are you? What has he done now?"

"Nothing, other than be a pain in the ass"

"There's a surprise" replied Tom sarcastically. "Who are you?"

"My name is Connor Macleod"

"What did Hyde want with you?"

"To play a game"

"I'm amazed he let you live"

"That's because he lost"

"He never loses"

"I'm not that easy to kill"

"So, what is it I can do for you?"

"I want to know why you are the identical to the original, Jekyll and Hyde"

"Who knows? I was born almost 40 years ago and all I know is that mother is like me, the normal side ages and the other persona does not"

"If I might ask, how did you beat Hyde?"

"Experience. That and I'm not exactly normal either. If you catch my drift"

"Not really"

"Good" and Connor turned to walk away, and was almost able to sense Tom. "Why don't you come with me?"

"It's a bit dead round here" and followed Connor.

When both emerged from the warehouse, Connor briefly ran towards the portal, only to find it still there. "What's that?" asked Tom.

"Never mind. Stay here. I'll be right back" and disappeared.

He emerged back into the distant past, "It's okay. Looks like we're in Scotland somewhere though".

The others hear the confirmation as Connor walks through the portal once again, obviously relieved to be in bearable conditions.

The others emerge into the present, and Vlad notices a familiar sight, Hyde or Jekyll. "What is he doing here?"

"You know me?" asks Tom.

"It's not the same one" answers Connor immediately.

"I'm standing right here"

"Sorry. Let me introduce you"

Somewhere in London Pyriel finds a few survivors, who amazingly have not yet died. "Well monkey" and lands before them, all ten snarling putrid creaturtes. "I destroyed Sodom and Gamorrah" and throws his arms to the sky. A huge lightning bolt emerges from the cloudless sky, obliterating the crowd leaving only charred remains, all but one. That one Pyriel strikes to the ground, and placing a foot on his chest; ripping each leg off, enjoying the sight of an ape in pain. Grabbing an arm, he pulls them off too, watching as only a torso remains. "Time to die monkey" and placing index and middle finger to his lips, kissing them, points them at the dying human who bursts into flame.

Finally the angel smiles in satisfaction, "nothing better than a dead monkey" and takes to the sky once more.

Hyde, once more in control looks at the ensemble. "It's been a long time Drac, how ya' bin'? Wanna give me a hug?"

"Don't push your luck" Fen growled.

"Sorry. So we're fighting angels? Aren't they supposed to be good?"

"Do you do nothing but talk?" groused Fen, irritated.

"More or less what I said" whispered Connor almost silently.

"Talk less, more silence" urged Chian.

"Any more words of wisdom from the chinese fortune cookie? Maybe man with trousers round ankles be having good time", which caused Connor to smirk. Despite his annoying habit of ceaselessly talking, some of the comments were reasonably funny.

As they rounded another corner, they saw a dark shape on top of another abonded lorry. It was male with dark hair to his shoulders with a goatee, dressed totally in black. "Is he one of them?" Vlad asked Chian discreetly. "I think so" he replied, a worried look crossing his face.

"Problem?"

"No, it's fine" answered Chian looking at Connor. Slowly the weary group approached the lone figure, as it stood up. "I never thought you'd get here, took your time travelling 50 million years into the past and all"

"Who creared those gates?" Hachiman inquired impulsively.

"Now that is a good question" remarked the figure, "but it hardly matters right now"

"In whose opinion" Connor asked stepping forward.

"You live up to your reputation Hanuman, defying the gods as usual"

"Who are you?" inquired the immortal, animosity creeping into his voice.

"I believe you were banished from your village for being in league with me"

"Lucifer?"

"Of course"

"Satan, I would've never", but Hachiman never completed the sentence and was flung twenty feet back, thrown by an unseen hand. "Never mention his name is my company again. His name is an abomination" the figure roarded, winds increasing all around, "You may use any of my other names- Mitra, Ahura Mazda, Prometheus, all refer to me"

"You certainly get around"

"Why are you here?"

"You see me and Pyriel have a somewhat checkered history together. And his actions are against the Creators wishes"

"So why don't you do something about it"

"It is not my place to, you must stop him"

"How?" asked Chian, for even was showing frustration.

"He will going to get the Spear of Longinus in the hopes of calling his Legions, not that he needs them mind you, purely from a sport perspective"

"You call the annihilation of all human life, sport!" raged Connor. "6 billion people could die"

"Then I suggest you stop him" replied the fallen angel in a monotone voice, and all of a sudden lightning flashed and he was gone. "Certainly knows how to make an exit" stated Vlad. "Where is the Spear kept?"

His question got shakes of the numerous heads, except Connor, who knew exactly where it was located.

"Do you know something?" inquired Vlad conspiratorially

"You know" said Connor, to everyone and no-one in particular, "I know just the man who can help us"

"Who?" asked Chian.

"Someone called Agent Myers, he's a bit 'wet behind the ears', but otherwise okay. All we need to do is get to the BPRD in the US. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Chian could portal us there?"

"Skipping the intervening distances between two points is quite tiring. Aren't we in Glasgow?"

"Yeh, so?"

"Airport!" several replied all at once.

After about an hour, they found one of many abandoned small jets having decided against any lighter aircraft, speed being important. Fen who had been in the military now and again sorted out the fuelling, while Hachiman, who had always taken an interest in mechanics made a few pre-flight checks; once the plane was fuelled Fen supervised any other work done. All helped out, or lended a hand where they could, impatient and nervousness was prevalent. None wanted Pyriel to summon any other angels, one was more than enough to handle. Connor was the last one in the jet, and looked at the writing on the side, 'X-Factor', "Anyone know who or what the X-Factor is?"

"Nope, but we don't have time to lose. Get on board" replied fen waiting for the immortal to board, shutting the door. "Right, it's been a while since I flew a jet" the human / Lycan remarked.

"Great" murmurred Connor, "What's the inflight movie- Airplane? Disaster at 30,000 feet?" Which got no response. Sighing, he sat down hoping they weren't all going to die. There was a first time for everything really, there was a point at Brenda's death where he thought he was ready. Later on Vlad had remarked about allowing himself to age. Now looking back, he had no intention of dying now, at least not quite yet anyway.

After about an hour they were staring out of the window, "We're a bit low" Hachiman remarked gulping. "He's probably trying to fly low to avoid radar, Britain is still officially quarantined after the epidemic. But if there are any storms, we'll have to climb significantly higher. Don't worry" answered Chian, trying to calm his student. After about four hours many were asleep in their chairs, all of which were very plush, comfortable and well padded; for they were all very tired and in need of a showers and a change of clothes. Eventually Connor woke up, and went into the cockpit, "I'll take over for a couple of hours"

"I didn't know you could fly"

"I have a few surpises yet. Besides, we'll need you at your best too". The were rose, still in human form, and put his hand on Connors' shoulder, "Thanks" and headed out to the others. "I'll call you when we reach land" and then the immortal was left alone. Taking the controls, he maintained the heading and height Fen was taking.

"Fen!" Connor shouted, only to jump when the Lycan was standing right behind him.

"No need to shout, I'm here"

"Jesus" he swore.

"If he is anything like the angels we've just met, I rather we were never acquainted"

"Amen to that" Connor replied raising out of the chair. "What's the plan"

"Stay as low as we can and hope we do not arouse suspicion. I take it the BPRD doesn't have a landing strip?"

"No, but they have a really long driveway"

"That'll do nicely. I'd say strap in, but we may need evac at a moments notice!" Fen shouted back for everyone's benefit.

"It's too late" Chian remarked. "He's got the Spear"

"How do you know?"

"I'm sensitive to presences like theirs, and the signature of the Spear I know anyway" stated the Enlightened immortal, "Mixed together, they're easy to sense. I'm amazed you didn't pick up on it too Connor"

"Let's just say that I'm still getting used to flexing some new and underused muscles"

"When did you have the Spear?" Mei Li asked her lover, to which there was no reply.

"Head north west" instructed Chian.

"Gotcha. North west it is" confirmed Fen, feeling the need to change into Lycan form hands flexing.

Within minutes of passing through the city they were getting calls on the radio. "We've been made" shouted Fen. "How much longer?"

"Almost there" answered Connor to which Chian nodded. "Told'ya I'm learning". Connor looked at Chian, he seemed tired, listless and without energy. "Let me help you" instructed Connor to which he received a negative in the form of a head shake. Something Connor never quite understood, was sometimes Chian appeared as an old man, and at other times as a young man around 25. _Must ask him_. "I can see him. Pyriel is standing alone in a field, waving the Spear about chanting", to which Connor and Vlad ran into cockpit to look. "We could crash the plane into him"

"Who pilots? And how do the others get off?" inquired Vlad. "For even a Lycan jumping out of a plane at almost 500 miles per hour, it's suicide".

"We need another plan" answered Fen.

"Get some more altitude. Could you hold it steady if we opened a door"

"For a while"

"Good, as that's all we'll need"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Vlad remarked looking Connor in the eye. "Probably" and walked back into main compartment. "Mei Li, Could you jump out of plane, change and catch the rest of us on your back?"

"Never tried it, why?" and then she caught on. "Oh no you don't Connor. That's far too risky"

"The other choice is we land, evade the authorities and then fight Pyriel; and we know how well that went last time" replied Connor saracastically. "We have no choice lady, dragon. Whatever the hell you are" and moved towards the door. "Everyone strap yourselves in until it is your time to jump" he commanded and pushed Mei Li toward the door. "You open it and everyone jumps out. " he continued and looked at his 'old friend', "Vlad you go whenever you want, turn into mist of whatever, it'll make it easier and less for Mei Li to carry. I'll help Fen" and moved back towards the cockpit.

Like any pilot as soon as the door opened, he knew, the plane handled like a fat lady on roller skates; which is say badly. "What are you doing here?" Fen asked the immortal.

"I'm here to help you out" and sitting down grabbed the stick. "Get to the back and out the door"

"You first"

"No" and placed his hand on Fens' shoulder, and directed a small charge of Quickening, like a taser. He grabbed the were and reaching out touched Mei Li's mind, "Grab him" and threw the un-transformed Lycan out the door. "I will" she replied telepathically, "What about you?"

"I'm not coming" he answered closing the door and ran back to the cockpit, while being bounced from chair to chair. "I've got a date with an angel" and he cut her off. Connor could sense Pyriel, his location and getting control of the jet, aimed in the direction of the Angelic Messenger. Connor knew that neither he nor the othersw alone or collectively could prevail against such a threat, so other more desperate means were called for. Even with his immortal strength it was struggle, partly not to lose control and the other not to snap the 'yoke' which would bring the plan to a very quick end. Connor could see the Angel, and it too saw him, smiling and spreading his arms like being crucified; awaiting the final strike.

Connor knew there was no way out, and set himself for the inevitable. The jet got nearer and so too did Pyriel. Just before impact, he got the vision again but different. Instead of Pyriel standing above the writhing pyramidal mass of humanity miles high, it was him with the angel was underfoot.

The others had landed and saw the jet impact at over 500mph, for not even Connor could survive that. "Connor!" Vlad shouted, in sadness for the inevitable death of his friend. _But even Vlad himself was not truly immortal, merely long lived_, and all things must end. A tear fell down his cheek, but it was one of blood; and instead of wiping it away he let it fall unmolested, and then ran with vampire swiftness towards the wreckage as the others followed.

They pulled apart the remains of the plane, inhuman strength throwing chunks of metal no human could lift unaided and without the support of machinery. "I've found a piece of Pyriel" Fen remarked holding a pale arm aloft. "Me too" answered Hachiman holding up a limb, "left leg I think". They carried on pulling the wreckage aprt, and yet there was no sign of Connors' body. "Must have been vaporised on impact" theorised Mei Li.

Walking around one of the piles of unchecked debris walked a figure, "Are you looking for me?" it inquired a Scottish brogue. "Cos you're looking in the wrong place" berated the familiar figure, covered in blood. "Connor?" inquired Vlad. "Is that you?" and slowly advanced towards his friend.

"Wait" said Chian, and held Vlad back by the elbow, "look at his eyes" and he did. Within they held power, pure and anadultered, lightning arced inside the irises. "You're different" Vlad answered and back peddled. "Only a little. I had to wake up to what I really am, it comes of having to survive impacts at over 500 miles per hour" he smirked.

"Connor let go of the Spear, it is magnifying your power" Chian commanded. Connor looked at the alien artefact, and threw it to the ground. Slowly the building power seemed to flow away like an ebbing tide. Connor finally began to slump, "Any chance of a whisky?" he asked and fell to the ground exhausted. "It seems we have work to do" and collapsed unconscious.

While Connor was asleep, he had the strangest dream. He was on a boat, waves all around, a storm was approaching. Lightning arced across the sky, and it seemed to say "You are all my champions", although he could swear it had almost birdlike visage.

He awoke to the smell of coffee and an evening meal. Opening his eyes, it was his room, and felt a sense of relaxation and swininging his legs out and put on a dressing gown. Connor walked towards the kitchen, his friends were waiting. "Any better?" Vlad inquired.

"Much, but I……." he trailed off and picked up a coffee and took a few welcome mouthfuls. He suddenly slammed it down, as the sides shattered and the contents spilled all over the floor. "The Winchesters!" he shouted and ran back to his bedroom.

It was at this point that the wall exploded, Vlad,Connor, Fen and all the others were tossed against the far wall like leaves in a wind. In walked the leaders of the Vampire Nation, none looked happy and the spilled contents of the coffee no longer mattered.

Authors note

The vampires in the castle were the same as the ones from 30 Days of Night

The Jekyll character is the one from the mini-series Jekyll

The Angels are from trilogy series, The Prophecy

The Winchester brothers, and Sarah Corbes will appear in the next fic, Lightning Never Strikes Twice.


End file.
